Zwierzogród 2
by matjas1997
Summary: To jest moja propozycja na dalsze losy tych bohaterów. Jeśli się podoba to fajnie, jeśli jakieś uwagi macie to piszcie, a jeśli was to nie interesuje to możecie opuścić to opowiadanie.
1. Prolog

Witam, jestem Mateusz i jestem nowy na tej stronie. Nigdy wcześniej nie pisałem opowiadań ale stwierdziłem że nie mam nic do stracenia więc postanowiłem spróbować. Z racji tego że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie z góry przepraszam za błędy albo niedociągnięcia i prosił bym o wyrozumiałość.

Ta historia to mój pomysł na dalsze losy tych bohaterów.

Rozdział 1

Akcja opowiadania toczy się 2 miesiące po zakończeniu filmu.

Judy Hopps oraz Nick Wilde pracują w policji w Zwierzogrodzie. Od czasu gdy Nick wstąpił do policji ich przyjaźń stała się mocniejsza. Kiedy aresztowano Panią wiceburmistrz Obłoczek w mieście zapanował spokój. Zdarzały się małe wykroczenia takie jak nadmierna prędkość albo małe oszustwa. Lecz spokój nigdy nie trwa wiecznie.

Pewnego dnia podczas patrolu Judy i Nick patrolowali ulice jak codziennie, gdy z mrocznej uliczki wyjechał czarny, nieoznakowany samochód potrącając przechodnia na ulicy. Była nią młoda gazela po 20-stce. W efekcie wezwano pogotowie, które zabrało naszą ofiarę do szpitala. W między czasie nasi główni bohaterowie postanowili ścigać ów pojazd. Mimo faktu iż dwa dni wcześniej policja otrzymała nowsze oraz szybsze pojazdy, sprawca uciekł nie zostawiając po sobie śladów. Judy była bardzo oburzona z tego powodu lecz Nickowi udało mu się ją uspokoić.

Nick:" Spokojnie Judy, nie ma co się denerwować."

\- Jak możesz tak mówić ?! Ten ktoś mógł tą kobietę zabić!

\- Owszem ale nie uda mu się unikać kary wiecznie. Prędzej czy później złapiemy jego albo ją.

\- Masz rację. Wybacz że na ciebie naskoczyłam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Zresztą te nasze małe kłótnie nadają mojemu życiu całkiem nowy sens.

\- Hihihi.

\- A teraz chodź, musimy wrócić na miejsce wypadku i zbadać, czy coś da się wykorzystać jako poszlakę. Potem będzie trzeba złożyć raport komendantowi Bogo.

\- Eh, masz racje. Mam pytanie, jakim cudem udaje ci się ciągle zachować spokój ? Jak się poznaliśmy byłeś bardziej impulsywny.

\- Po prostu pracuje nad swoim charakterem.

Podczas, gdy Judy zawracała radiowóz Nick miał prawdziwą burzę w głowie. To prawda że od kiedy gdy wstąpił do policji i zaprzyjaźnił się z królikiem jego życie całkiem się zmieniło, on się zmienił. Przez te 2 miesiące wspólnej pracy oraz częstymi spotkaniami po pracy (np. w kinie czy kawiarni) nie tylko zaprzyjaźnił się w Judy, ale zaczął się łapać na tym iż codziennie przed pracą i po pracy myśli o swej przyjaciółce.

3 tygodnie wcześniej udał się do swego przyjaciela Finnicka (pustynny lis, były wspólnik Nicka). Opowiedział jemu, co mu się przytrafia, a Finnick zrobił wielkie oczy i po chwili zaczął się śmiać.

\- Bawi cię to ? Przyszedłem do ciebie bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i liczyłem na twoją pomoc.

\- Posłuchaj mnie Nick. Ja chyba wiem co ci jest ale żeby mieć 100 % pewność poproszę ciebie abyś coś zrobił. Zgoda ?

\- Zgoda.

\- Zamknij oczy, ucisz swoje myśli, tak bardzo dobrze. A teraz spróbuj przywołać w pamięci obraz Judy. Powiedz mi, co widzisz, co czujesz, co PAMIĘTASZ ?

\- Widzę ją z jej długopisem w kształcie marchewki, jej kapelusz oraz jej duże, lśniące, fioletowe oczy.

\- Dobrze, a co czujesz ?

\- Czuję, czuję … radość.

\- Tylko to ?

\- Jeszcze, jeszcze jej zapach, pachnie jak świeżo skoszona trawa po deszczu.

\- Dobra wystarczy. Nie mów więcej bo pęknę ze śmiechuuuu.

\- O co ci chodzi ? Wyksztusisz to wreszcie z siebie czy nie ?!

\- Nigdy bym ciebie o to nie podejrzewał ale ty się… nie nie mogę. To zbyt śmieszne!

\- No powiedz to, proszę.

\- Zakochałeś się w niej, i to na maxa!

\- A-a-a-ale jak to ? To nie możliwe, ona jest królikiem a ja lisem. Jesteśmy naturalnymi wrogami. Jak mogłem się w niej zakochać ?

\- To po co ją zapraszałeś do kina albo na kawę ? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Zresztą już chyba to wiedziałeś i to od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Niby jak ? Dopiero co mi o tym powiedziałeś, a i tak nie wiem czy mówisz prawdę.

\- Od kiedy zacząłeś zapraszać Judy stałeś się punktualny, bardziej dbasz o higienę (bardziej niż kiedy kolwiek) oraz jesteś jeszcze mniej nerwowy niż wcześniej.

\- Hmmm, masz rację, rzeczywiście ostatnimi czasy bardziej dbam o siebie i mniej się wściekam.

\- No i widzisz, miałem rację!

\- Dobra dobra masz rację. Rany jaki obciach, lis zakochany w króliku. Toż to nigdy nie przejdzie. Zresztą, nawet jeśli ja ją kocham to nie oznacza od razu, że ona mnie również.

\- Wiesz co ? Mam pomysł, zaproszę Judy do siebie i pogadam z nią. Znam się na ludziach, poznam niemal od razu jakie miejsce zajmujesz w jej życiu.

\- Dobra niech będzie. Ale bądź ostrożny. Jest sprytna, jak na królika przystało.

\- Coś za szybko mi się udało ciebie namówić. O co chodzi tym razem ?

\- Ehh, pamiętasz moją dziewczynę z liceum ? Zerwała ze mną bez powodu. Nie chcę się rozczarować tak jak wiele lat temu.

\- Spokojna głowa, pracowałem z tobą, to z nią również sobie poradzę.

Powrót do radiowozu

\- Nick ? Nick ?! Wszystko w porządku ?

\- Hmm ? Co ? Tak, jasne wszystko w porządku, po prostu eee zamyśliłem się.

\- Jesteś pewien ? Wyglądasz na rozkojarzonego.

Judy przyjrzała mu się uważnie i zauważyła niepokój w jego oczach który starał się zatuszować swym fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- Dobra, wysiadamy.

\- Gdzie ?

\- Na miejsce wypadku, już dojechaliśmy.

Nick rozejrzał się i faktycznie, stali na parkingu pod barem, obok miejsca wypadku.

Nick: „Rany julek, ale się zamyśliłem. Od jak dawna my tu stoimy i co ważniejsze, ile czasu Judy mi się przyglądała. " Na samą myśl oblał się rumieńcem.

Na miejscu zdarzenia nikogo jeszcze nie było a ślady były świeże, więc mogli bez problemu zacząć badać miejsce wypadku. Judy zajęła się przesłuchiwaniem świadków, a Nick za poszukiwanie śladów. Natknął się tylko na fragment zderzaka, który odłamał się od pojazdu.

Kiedy Judy skończyła przesłuchiwać świadków poszła do Nicka.

\- Nick, jak ci idzie ?

\- Nic specjalnego. Znalazłem tylko fragment przedniego zderzaka, ale nic po za tym. Zostało mi jeszcze trochę do przeszukania, a tobie ?

\- Ja właśnie skończyłam. Idę coś zjeść w barze, przynieść ci coś ?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Zjem jak skończę.

\- Ok. jak chcesz. Wracam za 20-30 minut.

\- Powinienem w tym czasie skończyć. Jak coś będę czekał w radiowozie.

\- Yhym, dobrze to dozo baczenia.

Judy weszła do baru i kiedy tylko poczuła zapach potraw zrobiła się bardzo głodna. Zamówiła tylko marchewkę gotowaną oraz kapustę, a do picia sok z grejpfrutów. Gdy tak jadła, przypomniała sobie o dziwnym zachowaniu Nicka w samochodzie i od razu sobie przypomniała zaproszenie Finnicka.

2 Tygodnie wcześniej

Do Judy zadzwonił Finnick, stary przyjaciel Nicka. Poprosił ją aby dzisiaj po pracy wpadła do niego ponieważ ma do niej pilną sprawę. Po zakończonej pracy Judy pojechała na drugi koniec miasta aby wpaść do Finnicka. Niestety, mieszkał w najgorszej dzielnicy miasta, pełnej złodziei i oszustów. Znalezienie jego mieszkania zajęło jej ponad godzinę. Gdy zapukała do drzwi otworzył jej mały lis sięgający jej zaledwie do pasa.

\- Hej Judy, wejdź i się rozgość.

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie.

\- Nie ma za co. Napijesz cię może czegoś ? Kawy, herbaty albo soku ?

\- Nie dzięki. Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać ?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Ale to dość delikatna sprawa. Chodzi mi o Nicka.

\- A co się stało ?

\- Właśnie o to samo chciałem się ciebie spytać. Ostatnio rzadko ze sobą rozmawiamy, a jak się uda to ledwo na parę minut. Myślałem, że ma jakieś kłopoty, ale kiedy się go o to zapytałem zdenerwował się na mnie, nakrzyczał bez powodu po czym wyszedł. Od tego czasu się z nim nie widziałem. Wiesz może co mu dolega ? W każdym bądź razie jesteś teraz najbliżej niego ze wszystkich, jakich znam. Bliżej chyba niż jego dziewczyna z liceum.

\- Je-je-jego dzie-dziewczyna ? On miał kiedyś dziewczynę ? Nigdy mi o niej nie wspominał. (W głowie Judy zapanował chaos oraz wielki gniew, którego nie dała rady ukryć)

\- Prawie nikt nie wie że miał dziewczynę. Znamy się z czasów szkolnych i byłem jego jedynym przyjacielem w tym okresie, mówił mi o wszystkim. Nawet po tym jak się rozstali. Nigdy wcześniej, ani nigdy później nie widziałem go tak przygnębionego. (Finnick od razu usłyszał w jej głosie szok ale również gniew, który mógł wykorzystać, jeśli odpowiednio poprowadzi rozmowę .)

\- No dobrze, ale czemu mi o tym mówisz ? Co mnie to obchodzi że miał kiedyś dziewczynę ? Przecież teraz prowadzi normalne oraz uczciwe życie.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć czemu ci to mówię ? Już objaśniam. Otóż właśnie po tym zawodzie miłosnym Nick ledwo zdał maturę. Chciał iść na studia prawnicze, lecz po tym wydarzeniu zmienił się. Ja zawsze byłem sprytny, czasem nieuczciwy ponieważ mi w szkole zawsze słabo szło. Nick po szkole wdał się we mnie. Nie ukrywam że mamy czyste sumienie, lecz chodzi mi tutaj o Nicka.

\- Nie wiedziałam że jedno takie nieszczęście mogło odmienić tak drastycznie jego życie. Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną.

\- Ma więcej niż możesz sobie przypuszczać. Nick mi kiedyś powiedział, że nigdy nie zejdzie ze ścieżki jaką szliśmy razem przez kilka lat. Ale z nienacka postanowił się zapisać do akademii policyjnej. Do wczoraj nie wiedziałem co spowodowało jego zmianę zdania lecz dzisiaj wiem co, a raczej kto był tego powodem.

\- Że niby to byłam ja ? Daj spokój nie mam na niego takiego wpływu. (Na twarzy Judy jednak pojawił się uśmiech który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. W jej głowie zrodziła się myśl :"Kim ja dla niego jestem że tak odmieniłam jego poglądy na świat ? Może jestem dla niego kimś ważnym ?". W jej oczach zabłysły płomyki radości, które przykuły uwagę Finnicka)

\- Coś się stało ?

\- Nie, po prostu zastanawiałam się jakim cudem odmieniłam jego życie ? Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i nic po za tym.

\- Na pewno TYLKO przyjaciółmi ? A może czymś więcej ?

-C-c-co ?! Dlaczego tak sądzisz ? (Była oburzona tym pytaniem ale jednocześnie radosna, że ktoś jest w stanie odczytać jej uczucia. W oczach miała iskierki złości, radości, ale przede wszystkim zawstydzenia. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka i nie sądziła, że kiedyś się zakocha lecz teraz, podczas tej rozmowy uświadomiła sobie, że czuje do Nicka coś więcej niż przyjaźń)

\- Ha wiedziałem ! Nie ukryjesz tego prze de mną. Znam się dobrze na innych i wiem kiedy ktoś mnie oszukuję. No już powiedz to.

\- Ehh no dobra masz mnie. Sama nawet nie wiedziałam co do niego czuję, ale dzięki tobie już wiem. Nie wiem jak zareaguję na takie wieści. Boję się, że jeśli się o tym dowie to straci do mnie zaufanie. Ale błagam, obiecaj że mu tego nie powiesz.

\- Jak mam to zrobić, skoro się nie odzywa do mnie od jakiegoś czasu ? Myślałem że mu powiedziałaś co do niego czujesz i dlatego jest taki jaki jest. Lecz skoro nie ty to znaczy, że coś innego go gryzie. Muszę z nim to wyjaśnić. Zaczyna być ciekawie muszę ci przyznać.

\- Czemu ?

\- Możliwe że on też to samo czuję do ciebie, ale nie mam pewności. Jeśli chcesz mogę to sprawdzić.

-Zrobił byś to dla mnie ?! Jesteś cudowny ! Teraz wybacz, ale muszę jechać do domu. Dzięki za rozmowę.

\- Nie ma za co.

Powrót do baru

Judy obudziła się ze swoich wspomnień kiedy poczuła, że ktoś nią szturcha. Spojrzała do góry i zobaczyła Nicka.

\- Hej co tu robisz ?

\- Czekałem ponad godzinę z radiowozie i przyszedłem sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze .

\- Ponad godzinę ? (Judy spojrzała na zegar i z przerażeniem zorientowała się iż minęły ponad

2 godziny od kiedy tutaj weszła.)

-Tak, nie zauważyłaś tego ?

\- Nie, wybacz. Przypomniało mi się coś.

\- Ok, dobra. Ale teraz chodź bo musimy jeszcze pojechać na komendę i złożyć raport. A została nam ledwo godzina.

\- W tak krótkim czasie nie zdążę napisać raportu.

\- Ja już swój napisałem. Możesz go przepisać ode mnie, a ja będę kierował.

\- Zgoda.

Judy zapłaciła za posiłek i wyszła z Nickiem. Podczas jazdy pisała swój raport przepisując kilka linijek od Nicka, lecz resztę musiała sama napisać. Kiedy wjechali na parking pod komendę, Judy miała już prawie skończony raport.

\- Dobra idziemy złożyć je Bogo i do domu –powiedziała Judy.

-Jasne, to co widzimy się dzisiaj w kawiarni o 20 ?

\- Oczywiście.

Kiedy weszli do gabinety Boga i złożyli raporty komendant zawołał: "Judy a ty dokąd ?"

\- No do domu. A o co chodzi szefie ?

\- Masz dzisiaj przecież dyżur nocny, zapomniałaś ?

\- O rany, całkiem wypadło mi to z głowy. Nie da się tego przełożyć szefie ?

\- Niestety nie. No już do roboty. A ty Nick chodź ze mną na słówko.

-Oczywiście panie komendancie. Judy, to może jutro o 20 ?

\- Będę czekała.

Nick i Bogo wyszli z gabinetu i skierowali się ku wyjściu.

-Nick, posłuchaj. Pracujesz w policji, więc proszę aby twoi przyjaciele nie zostawiali u mnie waszych prywatnych wiadomości.

\- Oczywiście szefie ale, kto dzwonił ?

\- Nie jaki Finnick. Prosił bym przekazał tobie jedno zdanie. Brzmi ono tak : „Ona również to czuje. " Nie wiem o co mu chodziło ale chyba to ważne.

Nick aż zaniemówił z wrażenia i ekscytacji. Był w tym momencie najszczęśliwszym zwierzęciem w całym Zwierzogrodzie.

\- Nick, wszystko w porządku ?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy, to wszystko.

\- Dobrze, więc idź już do domu bo jutro nie masz zwolnienia.

\- Tak jest.

Gdy tylko Bogo odszedł w swoim kierunku, a Nick w stronę przystanku, wyjął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i zadzwonił do swego przyjaciela.

\- Halo, kto mówi ?

\- Hej stary lisie to ja, Nick.

\- O cześć. Dostałeś wiadomość ?

\- Jasne. Słuchaj możemy się za dwa dni w sobotę spotkać u ciebie ? To ważne.

\- Nie ma problemu.

Nick zakończył połączenie i zaczął biec na przystanek, ponieważ zobaczył że jego autobus właśnie zajeżdża na przystanek. W ostatniej chwili wskoczył w niego i ruszył do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Proszono mnie abym dodał w dialogach kto mówi w danej chwili. Niestety nie dałem rady już tego zrobić w tym rozdziale ale postaram się w 3 już to zastosować. Dostałem już kilka pytań od znajomych którzy czytali te opowiadanie "Dlaczego Fin jest taki dziwny ?". Otóż, Finnicka trochę uosabiam ze sobą, zawsze pomagałem koledze w sprawach sercowych.

Ale już mniejsza o mnie i moją historię :) . Życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Rozdział 2

Dwa dni później, w sobotę Nick obudził się dopiero o 10 rano, co jego zdaniem było rzadkością. Dzisiaj miał się spotkać z Finnickiem aby porozmawiać o Judy i zasięgnąć jego rady. Z racji spotkania z przyjacielem dzień wcześniej poprosił komendanta o dzień wolny. Po przebudzeniu zjadł śniadanie, pościelił swoje łóżko, wziął gorący prysznic oraz umył zęby. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki była już 11:30 co oznaczało że miał raptem 10 minut aby zdążyć na autobus. Wybiegł z domu zamykając drzwi na klucz po czym pobiegł na przystanek. Na swoje szczęście miał wystarczająco blisko, więc był na miejscu 3 minuty przed czasem. Zanim przyjechał autobus postanowił sprawdzić skrzynkę odbiorczą w telefonie i facebooka. Kiedy wszedł na czat z radością stwierdził że Judy zostawiła mu wiadomość wysłaną o 8:20 rano.

Judy: „ Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wczoraj że bierzesz dzisiaj wolne ? Mam sama patrolować ulice ? Na dodatek zostawiłeś mnie samą z tym wypadkiem na głowie!"

Po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości Nick sobie przypomniał iż wczoraj zapomniał ją poinformować że bierze dzień wolny. („Rany Boskie całkowicie mi to wyleciało z głowy. Za bardzo wczoraj cieszyłem się jej towarzystwem aby jej psuć humor."). Włączył funkcję odpisywania i napisał: „ Wybacz, całkiem mi to wczoraj wypadło z głowy. Mam kilka ważnych spraw do załatwienia na mieście. Nie wiem ile czasu mi to zajmie więc mogę wrócić późnym wieczorem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia natkniesz się na mnie w centrum."

Kiedy wysłał wiadomość na przystanek podjeżdżał autobus do którego wsiadł w pośpiechu i usadowił się na samym końcu. Kiedy siedział już na miejscu wziął gazetę leżącą na krześle obok. Gdy zobaczył w rogu dzisiejszą datę zabrał się do czytania. Z racji tego że Finnick mieszkał na drugim końcu miasta miał ponad 20 minut aby sobie poczytać. Na pierwszej stronie widniał artykuł dotyczący wypadku sprzed dwóch dni.

„ W czwartek w godzinach popołudniowych doszło do wypadku na skutek czego jedna z kobiet wylądowała w szpitalu. Przebieg wypadku, jak i sam sprawca nie są znane, z nieoficjalnych źródeł wynika jednak iż kierowca czarnego pojazdu wyjechał z uliczki obok, potrącił przechodnia i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Na miejscu był patrol policyjny który wszczął pościć za czarnym, nieoznakowanym pojazdem. Pomimo wysiłków funkcjonariuszy przestępca uciekł.

Dzięki jednemu z naszych dziennikarzy wiemy że ofiarą wypadku była młoda gazela w wieku około 20 lat. Na skutek wypadku doznała urazów czaszki oraz złamania kilku kości. Cały czwartek lekarze walczyli o życie pacjentki. Dzięki szybkiej interwencji świadków oraz pomocy doświadczonych lekarzy poszkodowana wraca do zdrowia. Niestety nie pozwolono nam przeprowadzić wywiadu z kobietą, jako uzasadnienie lekarze podawali zły stan emocjonalny oraz fizyczne osłabienie pacjentki."

Po przeczytaniu tego artykułu Nick zorientował się że jest już niedaleko miejsca gdzie miał wysiadać. Odłożył gazetę na swoje miejsce i poczekał na swój przystanek. Po wyjściu z autobusu Nickowi wdało się we znaki mocne słońce które mocno dzisiaj świeciło. („ Pogoda wariuje, mamy końcówkę listopada a słońce świeci jak w środku wakacji"). Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i udał się do domu przyjaciela. Dotarcie do jego domu zajęło mu kwadrans. Pod domem stanął około godziny 12:20. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i po upewnieniu że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma zapukał do drzwi. W progu stała jakaś młoda lisica z gatunku lisów pustynnych.

\- „Dzień dobry, czy zastałem Finnicka ?"

-„Oczywiście, jest w środku. Ja właśnie wychodziłam, proszę się nie krępować."

-„Dzień kuję bardzo.". Po wejściu do domu i zamknięciu drzwi zawołał: "Finnick jesteś ?"

-„Tak jasne, wchodź i rozgość się, zaraz zejdę do ciebie."

Kiedy usiadł w fotelu zauważył na stole stojący dzbanek z lemoniadą a obok niego 2 czyste szklanki. Z racji dzisiejszego upału postanowił sobie nalać w szklaneczkę. Była przepyszna, nie za kwaśna ale i nie za słodka, a zimna w sam raz. Kiedy pił drugą szklankę do pokoju wszedł Finnick.

-„Hej Nick co tam ? Widzę że ci zasmakowała moja lemoniada."

-„No cześć. Fakt, jest dobra ale to również z racji dzisiejszych upałów tak pić mi się chcę. Mam jednak pytanie, kto to był ? Ta kobieta co wychodziła z twojego mieszkania ?"

-„Koleżanka, nic więcej. Ale chyba nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać o niej co ? Myślałem że podoba ci się Judy."

-„Masz rację, ale chyba mogę się zapytać z kim mój przyjaciel spotyka się i mnie o tym nie informuje" (W głosie Nicka można było usłyszeć rozbawienie ale postanowił nie drażnić się z przyjacielem ponieważ to on potrzebował jego pomocy, a nie na odwrót.) „Tak czy inaczej chcę z tobą porozmawiać o Judy. Jak ci się udało wyciągnąć z niej jej uczucia do mnie ?"

-„Już ci mówiłem że znam się na ludziach. Ale miałem również szczęście. Kiedy przyszła do mnie była już trochę zmęczona i nie umiała w pełni zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. W głównej mierze pomogła mi twoja tajemnica z liceum. Nie gniewasz się że jej o tym powiedziałem ?"(Finnick przez chwilę się bał że Nick weźmie i się na niego rzuci lecz nie zrobił tego.)

-„Powiedziałeś jej o mojej byłej dziewczynieeeeeeeeee ?! Stary prosiłem ciebie abyś nikomu o niej mówił, NIKOMU ! Jak ona to przyjęła ?" (W głosie Nicka można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie ale również niepokój który rzadko mu towarzyszył.)

-„Cóż, w skrócie ? Nie była zadowolona że to zataiłeś, nawet była trochę wściekła ale gdy jej wytłumaczyłem co się stało wyglądała za smutną. Ale nie to zwróciło moją uwagę lecz samo jej zachowanie oraz błysk w oku gdy jej powiedziałem o twej byłej. W głosie udało mi się wychwycić nutkę zazdrości, a w oczach widać było gniew na tą dziewczynę. Po jej wyjściu musiałem jeszcze kilka spraw przemyśleć i jestem niemal pewny że nie spodziewała się zakochać. Co za tym idzie nie miała nigdy jeszcze chłopaka. Masz przewagę stary!"

-„Że niby ja mam przewagę ? Niby jaką ?! Z moją byłą chodziłem zaledwie 2 tygodnie i nie wiem nadal jak się zachowywać mam w takiej sytuacji."

-„Wiesz jak się zachować i to bardzo dobrze. Widziałem was wczoraj na mieście. Spokojnie, nie szpiegowałem was, a przynajmniej nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Załatwiałem sprawy na mieście i przypadkiem was zauważyłem jak wychodzicie z kawiarni. Wtedy postanowiłem pójść za wami i zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz. Szczerze, to odprowadzenie jej do domu było dobrym gestem. Widziałem w jej oczach coś dziwnego, coś w rodzaju wielkiego szczęścia."

-„Poważnie ? Jakoś nie zauważyłem tego."

-„Hehehehe nic dziwnego. Sam wyglądałeś jak zaczarowany wczoraj wieczorem. Nigdy nie dał byś się śledzić, a wczoraj to nawet nie przeczuwałeś że ktoś was obserwuję. Wiem tylko tyle że potem poszedłeś na przystanek i tyle ciebie widziałem. Zresztą śpieszyło mi się do domu i nie chciałem zawracać głowy Judy."

-„ A dlaczego chciałeś jej zawracać głowę ? Chyba jej nie powiedziałeś co do niej czuję ?"

-„Jasne że nie powiedziałem. Chociaż prosiła mnie o to i ją o tym poinformował. Ale stwierdziłem że lepiej będzie jeśli tobie powiem o tym a ona niech ma miłą niespodziankę."

-„To znaczy jaką niespodziankę ? Nie wiem teraz o czym ty do mnie mówisz, ale zaczynam się trochę bać. Na jaki pomysł znowu wpadłeś ?"

-„Powiedz stary, ale tak uczciwie. Stać ciebie na kolację w restauracji Masa ?"

-„Kolacja w Masie ?! Chyba upadłeś na głowę, wiesz ile kosztuję tam posiłek ?! Musiał bym chyba zbierać pieniądze przez pół roku aby mnie było tam stać na kolację !" (Gdzie on ma rozum, przecież wie że nie zarabiam kroci, ledwo starcza mi na rachunki oraz jedzenie. Oczywiście, odkładam sobie część pieniędzy na czarną godzinę ale za nie chciałem pojechać na wakacje.)

-„Po prostu tak pytam. Musiałem się upewnić że ciebie nie stać." W jego głosie dało się wyczuć radość. „Posłuchaj mnie uważnie dobra ? Dostałem tam jakiś czas temu robotę i całkiem dobrze płacą. Dzisiaj rano rozmawiałem z szefem, wyjaśniłem mu co i jak i zgodził się, abym to ja pokrył większość waszego rachunku. W najgorszym wypadku odejmie mi na raty z pensji ale to nic poważnego. Twoja głowa tylko aby móc na poniedziałek zapłacić 300 zł. Rozumiesz ?"

-„Rozumiem ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Czemu mi tak mocno pomagasz ? Wiesz przecież że rachunek tam będzie nie mniejszy niż 900 zł. Chce ci się tak poświęcać dla mojego szczęścia ?"

-„Posłuchaj, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chętnie ci pomagam. Zresztą widziałem was wczoraj i doszedłem do wniosku że naprawdę pasujecie do siebie. Widzę że to nie jest jakieś tam zauroczenie ale coś więcej. Jeśli mam się trochę poświęcić dla twojego szczęścia to z wielką radością ci pomogę. Pamiętaj o tym."

-„Dzięki stary, jesteś najlepszy !"(Nick był w tej chwili równie szczęśliwy kiedy się dowiedział, że Judy odwzajemnia swoje uczucia do niego.) „Ale jest jeden problem. Nie mogę tam iść w byle jakich ciuchach. Zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko a Judy będzie z tego powodu zawstydzona."

-„Masz chyba jeszcze swój garnitur z matury ? Powinien pasować jak ulał. Musisz tylko oddać go do pralni."

-„Masz rację, garnitur jeszcze na mnie pasuję. Ale co z Judy ? Nigdy się nie zgodzi na tak drogą restaurację. O ile w ogóle przyjmie zaproszenie."

-„Judy to już zostaw mnie. Wiem że miała w czwartek nocny dyżur i w niedzielę może wziąć sobie wolne. Zaraz jej napiszę żeby to zrobiła i jutro wpadła do mnie. A ty masz jeszcze dzisiaj do niej zadzwonić albo się z nią spotkać i zaprosić na kolację. Powiedz że obowiązuje strój wyjściowy i że w poniedziałek o 20 będziesz czekał przed jej domem. Moja przyjaciółka was tam zawiezie, a później odbierze. Zgoda ?"

Nick przez 10 minut rozmyślał ofertę przyjaciela. Rozpatrywał wszelkie scenariusze, co będzie jeśli się nie zgodzi, albo jeśli kolacja nie wypali, lub co się stanie jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Postanowił jednak przyjąć pomoc przyjaciela, lecz nie podobał mu się pomysł żeby Finnick płacił w większości za ich kolację. „Zgoda.". Gdy Nick spojrzał na zegarem zorientował się że jest już po 15. „Dobra ja lecę do siebie wszystko przygotować, a po drodze zadzwonię do Judy."

-„Dobra, trzym się i powodzenia !"

Zaraz po tym dało się usłyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi.(„Zrobię wszystko żeby się zeszli ze sobą, nawet jeśli to oznacza późniejsze problemy finansowe. Nie chcę aby Nick przechodził podobne załamanie jak w liceum")

 **JUDY**

Czas w pracy schodził jej bardzo szybko. Kiedy przyszła do pracy została poinformowana iż Nick wziął sobie dzisiaj wolne, a ją zostawił ze stertą papierów do wypełnienia. Z racji tego że dzisiaj nie miała w grafiku patrolowania ulicy nie mogła, nawet przypadkiem spotkać się z Nickiem w centrum, jak zasugerował w swojej wiadomości. Po przeczytaniu jej miała mieszane uczucia, jedną z nich była „ Phi, też mi ważne sprawy. Nigdy nie lubił wypełniać formalności, zresztą jak ja. My wolimy być tam, gdzie coś się dzieje.". Jednak jak to zawsze bywa, gdy ktoś się wciągnie w swoją robotę to czas biegnie mu niemiłosiernie szybko. Nie wiedząc jakim sposobem zegar zaczął wskazywać godzinę 15. „Rany, ale ten czas szybko schodzi. Nie ma bata bym zdążyła wszystko wypełnić na czas. Będę musiała zostać po godzinach." Nie była tym faktem zadowolona, wręcz przeciwnie, była zła że Nick ma wolny dzień a ona musi zostać dzisiaj po godzinach w pracy. Gdy właśnie skończyła wypełniać wszystkie formularze dochodziła już godzina 16:00. „Jak się pośpieszę to przy odrobinie szczęścia może zdążę na autobus do domu". Właśnie wstała od biurka i zaczęła układać papiery na jedną kupkę aby łatwiej jej było zanieść swoją pracę do komendanta. Gdy już miała wychodzić ze swojego boksu odezwał się jej telefon, który leżał na biurku obok komputera. Na jej szczęście miała włączone tylko wibracje, ponieważ komendant niezbyt lubił jak jego podwładni rozmawiają przez telefon podczas pracy. Na ekranie pojawił się nieznany numer, po odebraniu telefonu w słuchawce usłyszała głos Finnicka: „Halo, Judy to ty ?"

-„Hej Finnick co tam ? Za 5 minut wychodzę z pracy możesz zadzwonić później ?"

-„No nie za bardzo. Całe szczęście że jesteś jeszcze w pacy. Mogła byś wziąć sobie jutro dzień wolny ? Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, to pilne."

-„Dzisiaj nie mogę, następny dzień kiedy będę mogła wziąć wolne to za 2 tygodnie dopiero."

-„Ojć szkoda. Dobra a mogę wpaść do ciebie tak koło 19 ?"

-„Eeeee, no dobra. A o co chodzi ?"

-„Chcę się o coś spytać, ale to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Będę około 19 u ciebie."

-„Ok. dozo baczenia."

Po zakończeniu rozmowy schowała telefon do kieszeni oraz zaniosła wszystkie papiery komendantowi Bogo. „Dobrze się spisałaś. Widzę jednak że zostałaś po godzinach"

-„Niestety, nie lubię przerywać tego co już zaczęłam"

-„Dobrze to rozumiem. Nie płacimy nikomu za zostawanie po godzinach ale z racji twoich zasług dla miasta jutro możesz wyjść z pracy godzinę przed czasem. Ale tylko ten jeden raz"

-„Dziękuje panu. Dobranoc" (Judy czuła się zaszczycona tym bonusem od komendanta. Bardzo rzadko jest dla nas taki uprzejmy, a dzisiaj to już szczególnie)

-„Dobrano"

Judy szybko wybiegła z komisariatu, po czym skierowała się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Kiedy była 50 metrów od swojego celu autobus właśnie podjeżdżał na przystanek. Na szczęście kierowca zauważył ją i zaczekał aż dobiegnie. Po wejściu do pojazdu powiedziała zdyszanym tonem „Dziękuję". Kierowca kiwnął tylko głową po czym zamknął drzwi i ruszył.

Do domu weszła dopiero po 18. Miała jakieś 15 minut aby się przebrać oraz umyć po ciężkim dniu pracy zanim zadzwonili do niej rodzice. Od kiedy zaczęła mieszkać w Zwierzogrodzie rodzice dzwonili do niej codziennie o około 18:30. Gdy wyszła z łazienki odświeżona oraz przebrana miała jeszcze 5 minut nim zadzwoni do niej rodzina. Kiedy usiadła za biurkiem odezwał się telefon. „Co jest, przecież mama i tata mają zadzwonić za 5 minut, a Finnick ma przyjść za pół godziny". Kiedy zerknęła na telefon z radością stwierdziła że to Nick.

-„Hej co tam ? Udało ci się wszystko załatwić co chciałeś ?"

-„No cześć. Tak udało mi się wszystko załatwić plus kilka spraw dodatkowych. Ale ja nie w tej sprawie. Mam pytanie, masz jakieś plany na wieczór w poniedziałek ?"

-„Nic jeszcze nie planowałam na poniedziałek a co ?"

-„Świetnie, dasz się skusić na małą kolację wieczorem ? Ja stawiam."

-„Ty tak na serio?"

-„No jasne że na serio. A czemu miał bym żartować ?"

-„Fakt, to nie w twoim stylu, hihihi. Ale z jakiej to okazji ?"

-„Wiem że masz w poniedziałek imieniny i pomyślałem że będziesz chciała wyskoczyć na miasto."

-„Ohhh, pamiętałeś ? „

-„No jasne że pamiętałem."

-„ Z wielką chęcią przyjdę. Powiedz tylko gdzie i o której."

-„Zaczekaj na mnie pod swoim domem, przyjdę po ciebie około 20. Aha i jeszcze jedno, strój wieczorowy. Dozo baczenia jutro w pracy."

-„Dobra, do jutra."

Po zakończeniu rozmowy Judy miała mętlik w głowie.(„Strój wieczorowy ? Jestem biedną kobietą ze wsi, nie stać mnie na suknie ani nic z takich rzeczy. Ale co dziwniejsze, czemu zaprosił mnie na kolację ? Nawet moi rodzice nie pamiętają o moich imieninach, a on nie dość że wie kiedy je mam to jeszcze zaprasza mnie na kolację. Jak mam to potraktować ? Jak zwykłe spotkanie przyjaciół czy może jako randkę ?"). Pytań było z każdą chwilą więcej, a na żadne z nich nie znała odpowiedzi. Kiedy próbowała pozbierać myśli zadzwonili do niej rodzice.

-„Hej skarbie, jak tam u ciebie ? Nie męczą was zbytnio w tej pracy ?"

-„Cześć mamo, cześć tato. Nie, mamy w miarę spokój w pracy. U mnie wszystko w eeee… porządku a u was ?"(Nie była zadowolona ze swej odpowiedzi. Jej rodzice zawsze umieli wyczuć kiedy coś kręci a teraz nie dość że miała na twarzy wypisaną zadumę to jeszcze się zawahała nad odpowiedzią. Tak jak przypuszczała jej mama zaraz wyrwała telefon swemu mężowi, udała się na dwór i zaraz zaczęła rozmowę z córką.)

-„No dobrze moja panno, co się stało ? Wiesz że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. Taty nie ma w pobliżu."

-„Cóż, eeeem, mam pewien problem i nie wiem jak to powiedzieć."

-„Córciu, wiesz dobrze że zawsze ci możemy pomóc. No mów o co chodzi ? Czyżby jakiś chłopak ?"( W głosie Bonnie dało wyczuć się nutkę nadziei.)

-„Gdzie tam mamo, żaden chłopak, raczej ten, no, przyjaciel."

-„Dobra, jasne o co chodzi ? Zranił ciebie czy jak ? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną."

-„Nie, nie zranił mnie. Bardziej mnie zaskoczył, no bo on przed chwilą dzwonił i tak jakby mnie eee… zaprosił na kolację ?"(„Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby rodzice dowiedzieli się o Nicku.)

-„Żartuuuujesz ?! Stu chodź tu prędko, nasza córka idzie na randkę ! No jak to jak ?! Normalnie ! Chodź tutaj, no już!"

-„Mamo, daj spokój tacie. To nie jest jakiś powód aby zaraz informować całą rodzinę. To po prostu spotkanie z przyjacielem, nic więcej"(„Nie kupili tego, zaraz będą się dopytywać kto jest tym szczęściarzem, jak ma na imię, czym się zajmuje, a przede wszystkim jaki zwierzęciem jest. Przecież mi nie wybaczą jeśli im powiem że to lis, znienawidzą mnie, a tata to już szczególnie.")

-„No już jestem ! Judy, jak ma na imię ten chłopiec ? Gdzie pracuje no i oczywiście, czy jest królikiem ?"

-„Cóż, ma na imię Nick i pracuje ze mną w policji oraz eeee… nie jest królikiem, tylko lisem ?."

-„Coooooo ?! Judy ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie ? Zabraniam ci się z nim spotykać. Czy to jasne ?!"

-„Oh tato proszę ciebie, nie mam już 8 lat. Pracuję z nim już ponad 2 miesiące i ufam mu."

-„Nic mnie to nie odchodzi, zabraniam ci… . STU PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ! Idź do domu, zaraz przyjdę, i ani słowa więcej. No, znacznie lepiej. Judy, na pewno to przemyślałaś ?"

-„Tak mamo, ufam mu i wiem że nic mi nie grozi przy nim."(Próbowała w swe słowa wlać swoje uczucia którymi go darzyła, co chyba jej się udało, ponieważ twarz matki złagodniała i się uśmiechnęła)

-„Dobrze córciu, ufam ci. Najważniejsze jest, abyś słuchała swych uczuć i była szczęśliwa. Reszta nie jest istotna. A co do ojca to sobie z nim pogadam. Cóż, dobranoc córciu."

-„Pa mamo i dziękuję za słowa otuchy. Kocham was."

Po rozłączeniu się wstała z krzesła i położyła się na łóżku.(„Rany Boskie, ale tata się wkurzył. Na szczęście mama mnie trochę lepiej rozumie. Ciekawe o czym będzie z ojcem rozmawiała. Znając ją przekona go w ten, czy w inny sposób do zmiany zdania. Ale teraz najważniejsze, skąd wytrzasnąć sukienkę ? Nie mam wszystkich rachunków zapłaconych, a coś eleganckiego nie kosztuję 20 zł.) Zastanawiała się skąd ma wziąć tyle pieniędzy, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.(„To pewnie Finnick") „Proszę !"

-„Hej, można ?"

-„Jasne wchodź. Co tam u ciebie ?"

-„A po staremu. Praca, dom i praca."

-„Hehe u mnie również. No ale co ciebie tutaj sprowadza ?"

-„Słyszałem że masz pewien problem i wpadłem zaoferować ci swoją pomoc."

-„No, fakt, mam jeden i to dość poważny. Ale o jego istnieniu wiem dopiero raptem od 40 minut więc skąd wiesz o nim dłużej niż ja ? Niech zgadnę, Nick był dzisiaj u ciebie ?"

-„Eeee… tak wpadł do mnie prosząc o to bym ci w pomógł w jednej sprawie."

-„W jakiej to sprawie ?"

Finnick nic nie odpowiedział tylko podszedł do biurka, położył na nim 500 zł po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Na progu rzekł : „Już ty dobrze wiesz, jaka to sprawa", mrugnął okiem po czym wyszedł. Kiedy Judy zauważyła ile pieniędzy zostawił Fin doznała szoku. („500 zł ?! Za tą kwotę mogę kupić sobie elegancką sukienkę i jeszcze starczy ni na opłacenie zaległych rachunków. Ale o jakiej sprawie mu chodziło ? Pewnie to że mam długi, nie raz wspominałam o tym Nickowi.). Po całym dniu pracy oraz tych wszystkich pytań bez odpowiedzi postanowiła umyć zęby po czym iść spać.

* * *

Mam nadzieję że wam się podobało. Jak na razie nie mam zamiaru zaprzestać w pisaniu tych opowiadań. Jeśli macie jakieś "ale" do tego rozdziału to piszcie śmiało. Obiecuję że postaram się zastosować wasze prośby w następnych rozdziałach. Może nie wszystkie bo nie dam rady wszystkich uszczęśliwić ale mam nadzieję że będzie to większość. Możecie oczywiście podesłać linki do mojego profilu swoim znajomym na facebooku, gadagadu czy innych portalach czy czatach.

 **C.D.N**


	3. Zakupy

Cóż, wybaczcie że to tak długo trwało ale brak weny twórczej ;) Ten rozdział jest bardziej dla Judy. Jeśli pamiętacie co było w poprzednim to wiecie chyba co będzie w rozdziale 4 :D Tak czy inaczej życzę miłego czytania. I tak jak zawsze, jeśli jakieś niedociągnięcia czy uwagi to piszcie śmiało.

* * *

Rozdział 3

W niedzielę rano, jak to zawsze bywa w ten dzień ulice świeciły pustkami. Największy problem dla naszych bohaterów nie była praca i jej wyzwania, lecz samo dotarcie do niej na czas. Każdy w ten dzień zazwyczaj ma wolne oprócz kilku zawodów takich jak lekarz, strażak czy policjant. Oczywiście są również wyjątki od tego. Około godziny 7:40 Judy znalazła się pod komendą policji. Była jedną z kilku osób które miały dzisiaj dyżur, wśród nich był również Nick który zazwyczaj przychodził później od niej. Kiedy weszła do budynku nikt nie siedział na wejściu więc bez żadnych pogaduszek i powitań skierowała się do szatni damskiej. Kiedy już się przebrała skierowała się do swego boksu. Po drodze spotkała 3 nowych policjantów oraz Nicka który właśnie kierował się do męskiej przebieralni.

\- Cześć Nick, gotowy do patrolowania ulicy ? (Judy)

\- Jasne że gotów, tylko muszę się przebrać i wypić kawę . (Nick)

\- Dobra, jak coś będę u siebie kończyć zaległe raporty. Tak około 11 możemy wyjechać zgoda ?

\- Zgoda. Aaaaa i dzięki za przypomnienie mi o raportach. Mam kilka do napisania dla komendanta. Jak dzisiaj nie złożę ich na jego biurku to urwie mi głowę. (W głosie Nicka wyraźnie było słyszalne niezadowolenie). Ale chyba powinienem się wyrobić do tej 11. Do zobaczenia.

Kiedy Judy szła do swojego boksu Nick w tym czasie przebywał w szatni i się przebierał. Z racji tego że w pośpiechu opuścił mieszkanie, umył zęby i się uczesał. Podczas pobytu w szatni oraz drogi do swego biurka cały czas rozmyślał o jutrzejszym dniu. Powodem jego szybkiego wyjścia z domu było zaniesienie swojego garnitur do pralni. Kończył pracę dopiero o 15 i pralnię też o tej zamykają co oznacza że będzie mógł odebrać go dopiero jutro po południu. Kiedy zasiadł za swoim biurkiem zabrał się za wypełnianie raportów. („Dobra, do roboty. Im szybciej to zacznę tym szybciej skończę.") Chodź starał się skoncentrować na swej pracy cały czas myślał o jutrzejszym dniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć że Judy dała się zaprosić na randkę. Randkę ? Chyba za dużo powiedziane, raczej na spotkanie z kolegą po pracy. Spotkanie gdzie on będzie za wszystko płacił, i to nie małą kwotę. Przynajmniej ma tak to wyglądać ale jak to będzie wyglądało w rzeczywistości dowie się dopiero jutro. Czas bardzo wolno mu leciał, miał wrażenie że zegar zatrzymał się w miejscu. Kiedy udało mu się skupić na swej pracy z zadowolenie stwierdził że kończy już powoli papierkową robotę. Miał jeszcze 30 minut do spotkania z Judy przed radiowozem. Postanowił w tym czasie zrobić sobie kawę i zjeść drugie śniadanie. Na szczęście nie było kolejki do automatu, więc po 5 minutach wrócił na swoje miejsce. Kiedy się posilił i wypił kawę skierował się do podziemi aby zaczekać na Judy. Czekał może ze 3 minuty kiedy zauważył jak jego królicza przyjaciółka kieruje się w jego stronę.

\- I jak tam, zrobiłeś wszystkie raporty jakie miałeś dzisiaj zrobić ? (Powiedziała Judy z uśmiechem na twarzy.) Ja zrobiłam co musiałam i mogłam trochę odpocząć.

\- Zrobiłem ale niestety nie zdążyłem odpocząć. Dopiero co zaniosłem wszystko do gabinetu komendanta. To co ruszamy ?

\- Jasne, tylko skoczę po kluczyki.

Kiedy wróciła z kluczykami wsiedli do radiowozu i pojechali na patrol. Na ulicach panowała duża cisza. Większość mieszkańców Zwierzogrodu siedziała w domach z racji wolnego dnia albo też dlatego że było coraz zimniej. Podczas patrolowania Nick i Judy nie odzywali się do siebie przez ponad 2 godziny, 2 godziny spędzone w absolutnej ciszy, nie licząc radia które dzisiaj wyjątkowo nic ciekawego nie puszczało. Przez cały ten czas Judy myślała skąd wytrzasnąć strój wieczorowy na jutrzejszy dzień. Każdy sklep z odzieżą jaki mijali był otwarty najpóźniej do 15, czyli dokładnie wtedy, kiedy kończyła swoją pracę, Już prawie popadła w panikę kiedy sobie uświadomiła że dzisiaj może wyjść o 14 z pracy, a nie jak większość jej kolegów o 15.

\- Eeee, Nick. Zapomniała bym, dzisiaj kończę o godzinę wcześniej. Dasz sobie chyba radę beze mnie no nie ?

\- Jasne spoko. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będę miał dużo do roboty na komendzie i sobie odpocznę trochę.

Na tym ich rozmowa się zakończyła. Jeździli po mieście jeszcze przed ponad godzinę po czym skierowali się w kierunku swojego komisariatu. Kiedy przyjechali i oddali klucze do pojazdu Judy skierowała się w stronę damskiej szatni a Nick w stronę biura. Judy tak bardzo się śpieszyło że nawet nie usłyszała pożegnania Nicka. („Dobra, jak się pośpieszę to może zdążę kupić sobie jakąś sukienkę na jutro.") Jednak kupno sukienki na jej rozmiar nie było w cale takie łatwe. Wszystkie sklepy do jakich zajrzała albo nie sprzedawało jej rozmiarów albo towar im się skończył. Była 14:50 i kończył jej się czas kiedy zauważyła niedaleko siebie mały sklep z nową odzieżą. Był on mało widoczny oraz nie za duży, to cud że w ogóle go zauważyła. Kiedy weszła do niego podeszła do niej miła ekspedientka. Zaskoczył ją fakt że i ona była królikiem, trochę starsza od niej ale podobnego wzrostu.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc ?

\- Dzień dobry. Szukam jakiejś eleganckiej sukienki dla siebie.

\- Oczywiście, powinno się coś znaleźć dla pani. Proszę tylko powiedzieć na jaką okazję ma ona być ?

\- Eeee, na spotkanie, z… z przyjacielem. (Odparła Judy z zakłopotaniem)

Ekspedientka spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy, puściła do niej oko po czym zaprowadziła ją na zaplecze.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, rzadko mamy takich klientów jak pani. Ale coś znajdziemy. Hmmmm, to musi być coś wyjątkowego, eleganckiego ale również skromnego. Niech pomyślę. Oooo, może ta ?

Ekspedientka podała jej czarną, elegancką sukienkę na ramiączkach po czym skierowała ją do przebieralni. Kiedy zakładała ją na siebie czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie nosiła takiej sukienki jak ta. Po założeniu jej przyjrzała się w lustrze i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła że jest idealna. Jej największym jednak minusem był fakt, że była dość krótka. Sięgała jej zaledwie do kolan. Ekspedientka czekała na nią za kotarą, więc kiedy wyszła, pani podbiegła do niej i uważnie ją obejrzała.

\- Hmmm, ładnie pani w niej ale jest chyba za krótka. Może dam trochę dłuższą dobrze ?

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Za to przydało by się jeszcze coś. („Judy powiedziała coś pani ekspedientce na ucho")

\- Aha, już rozumiem. Proszę chwilę zaczekać, zaraz przyniosę. (Ekspedientka poszła znów na zaplecze. Wróciła po 5 minutach z reklamówką, w której znajdował się jakiś karton oraz jakaś mała paczuszka. Kiedy pani naliczała rachunek zapytała się: ) A kto jest tym szczęściarzem?

\- Eeee, kolega z pracy. Komendant pozwolił mi dzisiaj wyjść wcześniej i pomyślałam że załatwię to dzisiaj.

\- Ohhh, pani to musi być ta sławna Judy Hopps. Jest pani sławna wśród naszej rasy. Pierwszy królik w policji, to było wydarzenie. A jeszcze jak pani uratowała miasto przed tą wiceburmistrz.

\- Eeee, dziękuję. Ile płacę ?

\- Cóż, normalnie było by to 380 zł ale pani zapłaci 200 zł i będzie kwita.

\- Nie, nie mogę tak. Zapłacę te 380 zł.

\- Nie, nie zgadzam się. Zapłaci pani tylko za sukienkę, reszta na koszt firmy.

Judy stwierdziła że nie ma sensu się kłócić, więc zapłaciła te 200 zł po czym skierowała się ku wyjściu. Kiedy wychodziła powiedziała tylko: Dziękuję i przepraszam za problem. Dowidzenia.

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu, proszę pani. To był zaszczyt panią poznać i pomóc zarazem. Dowidzenia i zapraszam ponownie.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu na ulicach robiło się coraz ciemniej, a zegar wskazywał 15:30. Nie znała tej części miasta, a w pobliżu nie było żadnego przystanku. Postanowiła zadzwonić po taksówkę która przyjechała po 5 minutach. Podczas jazdy zorientowała się że nie była daleko od swego mieszkania. Mieszkała tutaj już ponad 2 miesiące a wciąż nie znała dobrze okolicy w której mieszkała. Taksówka była dosyć tania, kiedy wróciła do mieszkania było już po 16. Po powrocie wypakowała swoje zakupy na łóżko i poszła do łazienki się wykąpać. Po około 30 minutach wyszła cała owinięta ręcznikiem. Kiedy tak siedziała i czekała aż wyschnie spojrzała na swoją sukienkę i pomyślała że dobrze by było jeszcze raz ją przymierzyć. Jednak nie chciała jej zakładać kiedy była mokra, więc położyła się i włączyła radio w budziku. Kiedy tak leżała i czekała aż wyschnie zastanawiała się gdzie Nick ją jutro zabiera na kolację. Po pewnych przemyśleniach doszła do wniosku że to nie jest zwykłe zaproszenie ale randka. Jednak część jej ciągle mówiła że to tylko przyjaciel który pamięta o jej imieninach. („Jednak gdyby mu na mnie nie zależało nie wiedział by nawet że jutro mam imieniny. Sama często o nich zapominam, a jemu nigdy nie mówiłam kiedy je mam. Ciekawe skąd on o nich wie ?") Judy cały czas rozmyślała o jutrzejszej kolacji a czas biegł nieubłaganie. Kiedy się obudziła z transu budzik wskazywał już 17:50, a ona zdążyła już w pełni wyschnąć. Wstała, ubrała bieliznę po czym założyła na siebie sukienkę, czarne buty na obcasie które znajdowały się w pudełku oraz czarne pończochy. Kiedy stanęła przed lustrem nie mogła uwierzyć, że to była ona. Mogła bez problemu powiedzieć że to jakiś inny królik, wcale nie podobny do niej. Judy, jaką znają jej rodzice, rodzeństwo oraz koledzy z pracy w tej chwili przestała istnieć. I właśnie w tej chwili zadzwonili jej rodzice, jak zawsze równo o 18:00. Kiedy odbierała telefon nie pomyślała jak rodzice mogą zareagować na ten strój, ba, nawet o nim całkiem zapomniała.

\- Hej mamo, cześć tato. Co tam ?

\- Cześć skarbie. U nas nic ciekawego, wiesz jak to jest. Ale co ty masz na sobie Judy ? ( Bonnie była zdziwiona jak i zachwycona)

\- Co, o co chodzi ci mamo ? Aaaa, to. Dzisiaj to kupiłam. Do tego buty i parę jeszcze drobiazgów.(Judy była zadowolona z siebie i puściła oko do mamy)

\- No, córciu. Wyglądasz oszałamiająco. Czyżby to na jutro na spotkanie z „przyjacielem" ? (Spytał Stu a w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę dumy i wzruszenia) Moja córcia już taka duża.

\- Czekaj tato, to ty nie masz mi tego za złe ? (Judy była wyraźnie zszokowana reakcją ojca. Spodziewała się że będzie chciał jej wybić jutrzejszy wieczór z głowy. A tutaj coś takiego.)

\- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko temu byś się dobrze bawiła. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu że nadal mam wątpliwości co do tego Nicka.(Za jego plecami Bonni zrobiła groźną minę. Stu chyba to zauważył ponieważ zaraz się pożegnał i oddał telefon żonie)

\- Mamo, jak przekonałaś ojca do zmiany zdania ?

\- Nie było to trudne. To jeden z talentów żony, hihi. Kiedyś ci go zdradzę. Najważniejsze że nie ma już nic przeciwko temu. Chodź, nadal nie ufa twojemu koledze. To będzie ciężko zmienić ale z czasem chyba się do tego przywyknie. No, a teraz córciu pokaż, jak wyglądasz. Chcę zobaczyć jak ta sukienka leży na tobie.(Kiedy podeszła do lustra, zmieniła kamerkę z telefonie po czym skierowała telefon tyłem do lustra.) Ale pięknaaa, ale musiała kosztować majątek. I jeszcze te buty.

\- Nie było tak źle. Pani w sklepie dała mi zniżkę. Zapłaciłam 200 zł ale chyba było warto.

\- Oczywiście. Wyglądasz przepięknie. Lepiej niż na studniówce swojej.

\- Hehehe, masz rację mamo. Ale buty trochę mnie pilą. Będę musiała je do jutra rozchodzić.

\- Na pewno się rozchodzą. Ale gdzie idziecie na tą kolację ?

\- Eee, sama nie wiem. Ma to być niespodzianka z okazji moich jutrzejszych imienin.

\- Aaaa, racja. Jutro masz imieniny. Całkiem nam wyleciało z głowy. Prześlemy ci jakiś prezent. Dobra ja kończę bo twoi bracia znowu rozrabiają w domu. Papa.

\- Papa, miło było was usłyszeć.

(„Ehh, nie było tak źle. Tata zmienił zdanie a mamie spodobała się sukienka. Oby Nick jutro pomyślał tak samo ja mama.") Nie miała dzisiaj już nic do roboty a Nick dzisiaj nigdzie jej nie zaprosił. Postanowiła więc sobie poczytać książkę z miejskiej biblioteki. Około godziny 20 odłożyła książkę, zjadła kolację i poszła spać. Sen dopadł ją natychmiast ale nie był on taki spokojny jak zwykle. Śniła jej się jakaś ulica w nocy, pod domem Nicka. W tym śnie czuła wielki smutek, miała wrażenie że cały jej świat runął na głowę. W pewnym momencie wybiegł Nick trzymając coś w ręku i biegł w jej kierunku. Nawet się do niego nie odwróciła tylko weszła na przejście dla pieszych. W tym momencie poczuła jak ktoś ją popycha do przodu w wielką siłą i ląduje po drugiej stronie ulicy. Potem sen się zmienia, widzi Nicka całego zakrwawionego na ulicy który wypowiada swe ostatnie słowa: Przepraszam za wszystko. W tym momencie Judy obudziła się z krzykiem, cała spocona i przerażona. („To był tylko koszmar. To tylko sen") Spojrzała na zegarek który wskazywał dopiero 3 nad ranem. („Idę dalej spać. Mam jeszcze ponad 3 godziny snu.")

* * *

Nie wiem szczerze jak ten rozdział wam się podobał ale mam nadzieję że bardzo. Jeśli macie jakiś znajomych którzy lubią takie klimaty jak to opowiadanie to wysyłajcie im linki ;) Ale nie musicie :D Motywuje mnie już sam fakt że moje opowiadania cieszą kilka osób

 **C.D.N**


	4. Niemiła niespodzianka

Cóż, wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałem :(. Problemy rodzinne oraz brak weny twórczej. Na dodatek ktoś z CKE zrobił błąd w arkuszu z informatyki i muszę 13 czerwca pisać jeszcze raz drugą część z rozszerzenia. Nie jestem tym zadowolony, ale stwierdziłem że nie mogę zostawić tej historii bez zakończenia, zwłaszcza że wiem jak je zakończyć :). Cóż, miłego czytania życzę :). Mam nadzieję że się nie rozczarujecie tym rozdziałem ;).

* * *

Rozdział 4

Poniedziałek, chyba najbardziej znienawidzony dzień tygodnia dla każdego ze Zwierzogrodu (A dla nas nie :D ?). Wszyscy w mieście są rozczarowani, że weekend już minął i trzeba znowu wracać do pracy albo szkoły. Jednak nasi bohaterowie nie mogli się go doczekać, a dokładniej dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nick dzisiaj zabiera Judy na pierwszą randkę od czasów szkolnych, czyli od jakiś 10 lat. Jak to w jego zwyczaju bywa długo śpi, ale nie dzisiaj. Kiedy się obudził, zegar wskazywał dopiero 5:20 nad ranem, a budzik miał nastawiony dopiero na 6:30. Kiedy po 20 minutach zorientował się, że nie może już zasnąć, postanowił zjeść śniadanie. Nie było ono jakieś rewelacyjne, 2 kawałki chleba z serem i pomidorem, a do picia szklanka soku z jagódek. Od kiedy pamiętał zawsze kochał jagody, ale dzisiaj nawet sok z nich nie przechodził mu przez gardło. Około 6 nad ranem skończył śniadanie, jednak z nerwów rozbolał go brzuch i wypił jeszcze gorącą herbatę z miętą. Kiedy skończył udał się do łazienki, wziął długą kąpiel oraz umył zęby. Po wyjściu z niej zegar wskazywał już 6:45, a budzik już dawno przeszedł w stan uśpienia. Ubrał się, zabrał portfel oraz telefon i udał się na przystanek. Nie śpieszyło mu się, zwłaszcza że miał 5 minut drogi do niego. Po dotarciu upewnił się która godzina (6:55) i stwierdził że zostało mu 5 minut na autobus. Kiedy tak siedział starał się zebrać myśli. („Hmmm, w pracy do 15 dzisiaj, zaraz po tym szybko udać się do pralni aby odebrać garnitur, pójść do domu, przygotować się a około 19:00 wyjść z domu aby zdążyć przyjść pod jej mieszkanie. Oby ta koleżanka Finna dała radę przyjechać, jak się jej nie uda to będę musiał ją zabrać taksówką do i z restauracji.") Z jego myśli wyrwał go pisk hamowania autobusu, wsiadł do niego i czekał aż dotrze na Śródmieście. Kiedy tak czekał, cały czas się zastanawiał jak wypadnie dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał nadal złe przeczucia których nie mógł się pozbyć. Bił się swoimi myślami do czasu, kiedy musiał już wyjść z pojazdu i skierował się w stronę posterunku. Kiedy wszedł zorientował się, że Clawhauser już był na swoim miejscu.

\- Hej, Nick. Co tak wcześnie dzisiaj ?

\- Oh, hej. A wiesz, nie mogłem spać, więc przyszedłem wcześniej. A ty co robisz tutaj o tak wczesnej porze ?

\- Cóż, ja zaczynam pracę o 7 rano, a nie o 8, jak większość. Ale nie skarżę się.

\- Ja też nie. Dobra ja idę się przebrać i zrobię sobie po drodze kawę, przynieść ci jakąś ?

\- Nie, dzięki. Właśnie skończyłem pić swoją. Ale uważaj, automat dzisiaj lekko świruje.

\- Ok., dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Do zobaczenia później.

Skierował się do męskiej szatni, ubrał mundur i poszedł sobie zrobić kawę. Clawhauser miał rację co do automatu. Wpierw zabrał pieniądze i nie wydał ani kubka, ani kawy. Dopiero kiedy Nick kopnął maszynę z całej siły kubek wyleciał i wlał się do niego napój. („Rany, jaki grat. Dlaczego komendant nie może zamówić nowego automatu ? Ten tutaj ma już chyba z 10 lat.") Udał się do swojego boksu  
i rozłożył wszystkie akta jakie miał na dzisiaj to wypełnienia. Jak zwykle nudy, w większości były to sprawy związane z niezapłaceniem mandatów oraz jedna na temat włamania do kiosku.(„Ehh, jak zwykle, nic ciekawego. Kilka telefonów do tych od mandatów, a co do włamania to się zobaczy.") Kiedy czytał jedne z akt w kieszeni odezwał się telefon. Był to tylko sms od Judy : „Hej, gdzie jesteś ? Już 8 a ciebie nie widzę.". Po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości Nick uśmiał się w duchu. („Fakt, zwykle przychodzę po niej do pracy i na wejściu ustalamy co dzisiaj będzie do roboty. A dzisiaj jest na odwrót. Hehe.") Wziął i jej odpisał: „Cześć, ja już u siebie przy biurku. Jak coś ważnego to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać :D". Nacisnął „wyślij", odłożył telefon na bok i zabrał się za pracę. Wziął pierwsze akta z wierzchu i zadzwonił do tej osoby. Standardowa procedura: przedstawić się, skąd się dzwoni i w jakiej sprawie oraz poinformowanie danej osoby, co grozi za niezapłacenie grzywny. Praca dość nudna ale ktoś musi ją wykonywać. Dochodziła już 10, a on kończył ostatnią rozmowę na temat mandatów. Kiedy skończył postanowił iść się przewietrzyć lecz nagle usłyszał głośny krzyk komendanta: „Hoops, Bajer do mojego gabinetu ! JUŻ !" („Rany boskie, o co znowu mu chodzi.") Udał się na 1 piętro do szefa, przy drzwiach zastał Judy która właśnie wchodziła do jego gabinetu. Podbiegł do niej i wszedł do pokoju tuż za nią.

\- Siadać. (Kiedy Judy i Nick usiedli na krześle, Bogo zwrócił się do nich) Słuchajcie, centrala przysłała nam dzisiaj odpowiedź na podanie Judy. W skrócie dostałem rozkaz aby was uznać za partnerów. Macie 30 minut aby pozbierać swoje manatki ze swoich dawnych boksów, od dzisiaj macie jeden wspólny. Aha, i jeszcze jedno, Nick. Z dniem dzisiejszym otrzymujesz uprawnienia do bazy danych. Odmaszerować !

Kiedy wyszli od komendanta Nick się zapytał:

\- Jakie podanie ? I dlaczego ja nic nie wiem ?

\- Cóż, pamiętasz jak pomogłeś mi znaleźć Wydralskiego ? Potem stwierdziłam że dobrze nam się wtedy pracowało i pomyślałam że może byś chciał, no wiesz, mieć partnera w pracy. Nie masz mi tego za złe ?

\- Nie, nie mam. Szkoda że dopiero teraz się dowiaduję ale nic się nie stało. Zresztą sam chciałem już to zrobić. Musiałem tylko poczekać na dostęp do bazy danych. Ale się cieszę. To co, wiesz gdzie będzie nasze biuro ?

\- Tak. Jest niedaleko twojego boksu. Znajdziesz sam, na wejściu jest już podobno tabliczka z naszymi nazwiskami. Ja idę do siebie zabrać swoje rzeczy z biurka. Widzimy się tam za 20 minut, ok. ?

\- Jasne. Ale może ci pomogę w przenoszeniu rzeczy ? I tak mam blisko więc mi to nie przeszkadza.

\- Hehe, nie dzięki. Mam tam tylko kilka raportów, trochę papierów i to wszystko. Do zobaczenia.

Po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego już byłego biurka, a Nick do swojego. Po drodze faktycznie znalazł boks dwuosobowy, a na krawędzi widniały dwa nazwiska: jego i Judy. Był nawet zadowolony ponieważ miał bliżej i do automatu z napojami oraz do wyjścia. Co do szatni to i tak tędy chodził wcześniej, więc będzie miał więcej czasu dla siebie. Kiedy już tam dotarł rozejrzał się po biurku i z zadowoleniem stwierdził że raz dwa wszystko przeniesie. Znalazł jakiś karton i wszystko, co było jego włożył do niego. Wiele tego nie było: akta na dzisiaj, trochę dokumentów i kilka drobiazgów. Kiedy już wszystko zapakował, usiadł przed komputerem i poczekał aż się wyłączy. Następnie udał się do nowego boksu, gdzie widział już pierwsze kartony Judy. („Ile ona ma tych rzeczy ? Mówiła że tylko kilka, a już widzę ze 3 kartony. Chyba pójdę i jej pomogę przynieść resztę."). Odłożył swoje rzeczy na drugim końcu biurka i udał się do Judy. Znalazł ją kiedy pakowała jakieś graty do kartonu, cały czas mówiąc do siebie, w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób. („Pewnie myśli, co jest jeszcze jej. Fakt, dłużej pracuje ode mnie w policji ale nie sądziłem że tyle dobytku będzie miała u siebie."). Kiedy wszedł odczekał jakąś minutę, góra dwie po czym zapukał.

\- Hej, można ?

\- O cześć. Tak, jasne wchodź. Właśnie kończę pakować swoje rzeczy. A tobie jak idzie ?

\- A wiesz, całkiem dobrze. Właśnie skończyłem i pomyślałem że może przyda ci się pomoc.

\- Hmm, ok. Myślałam że mam mniej rzeczy do przeniesienia ale się pomyliłam.

\- Nie ma problemu. (Powiedział Nick, śmiejąc się w duchu.) Daj, pomogę ci z tymi kartonami.

\- Dobra. Mógł byś wziąć te dwa co stoją przy krześle ? Dla mnie są trochę za ciężkie. Ja wezmę ten co teraz pakuję. Widzimy się na miejscu, dobrze ?

\- Ok., zgoda. (Kiedy Nick wziął te dwa kartony wskazane przez królika poczuł lekki ból pleców)

(„Rany, co ona ma w tych kartonach ? Normalnie, jak by się przeprowadzała do nowego mieszkania") Droga nie była długa, lecz Nick dotarł tam dopiero po 5 minutach. Musiał iść znacznie wolniej ponieważ nie widział za dobrze i kartony były naprawdę ciężkie. Kiedy postawił je na podłodze na drugim końcu boksu usiadł sobie na krześle aby chwilę odpocząć. Zaraz za nim przyszła Judy z ostatnim kartonem który położyła obok pozostałych i też usiadła ale na drugim krześle. Wtedy dopiero mogli przyjrzeć się bliżej ich nowemu pokojowi. Nie był on zbyt duży, tylko tyle żeby pomieścić 2 osoby i tyle samo stanowisk do pracy oraz oczywiście jedna, duża szafa na dokumenty. Ściany były białe, a raczej nie ściana a kawał drewnianej deski. Posiedzieli sobie tak do około 11 i zabrali się za rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy. Nick skończył to robić już po 5 minutach, ale Judy miała zaledwie jeden karton opróżniony do połowy. Kiedy tak na nią patrzył i wspominał ich wspólne chwile był zadowolony. Jednak nagle znów sobie przypomniał, że zabiera ją dzisiaj na kolację. Sprawdził zawartość portfela i z ulgą stwierdził, że ma w nim około 400 zł. („Dobra, na wszelki wypadek mam tyle, aby zapłacić za taksówkę w obie strony"). Postanowił zakończyć sprawy mandatów, więc zabrał się za telefonowanie, a nasz króliczek co jakiś czas mu się przyglądał. Kiedy skończył to załatwiać, wziął raport związany z włamaniem i zaczął czytać. Właśnie wtedy wszedł jakiś tygrys i się odezwał.

\- Hej, Nick. Zacząłeś już sprawę włamania do tego kiosku ?

\- Hej, nie właśnie zaczynam czytać raport. A co ?

\- To zostaw go. Tą sprawą zajmą się żółtocioby. Nowi też muszą coś robić po za pilnowaniem parkometrów.

\- To nie jest fair wobec nowych. Sama to robiłam i nie byłam z tego zadowolona. (Judy)

\- Fakt, ale ktoś musi to robić. Nick, daj ten raport, zaniosę to nowym. Dzięki.

Kiedy tygrys wyszedł Nick spojrzał na swoją koleżankę i nagle zauważył że trzyma z łapkach gaz na lisy.

\- Eeee, karotka ? Co robisz ?

\- Hmm ? A nic, zamyśliłam się. Nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić. (Spojrzała na Nicka i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła w jego oczach strach. Zrobiło jej się z tego powodu przykro. Właśnie ta rzecz spowodowała między nimi pierwszą kłótnię. Kiedy sobie o tym przypomniała, poczuła jak serce jej się zaciska.) Chyba to wyrzucę, nie jest mi potrzebny.

Podeszła do kosza na śmieci i go wyrzuciła. Właśnie w tej chwili Nick poczuł wielką ulgę. Od kiedy się spotkali to sięgała po niego raptem 2 razy. Nie zrobił by mu trwałych szkód ale zawsze było ryzyko tymczasowego uszkodzenia wzroku. Cieszył się w duchu że to zrobiła, ponieważ to mogło świadczyć o tym, że mu ufa. Nie miał nic więcej do roboty, więc poszedł się przejść. Wrócił około 12, kiedy Judy kończyła rozpakowywać ostatni karton. Widział wszystkie jej dokumenty poukładane w szafie, a na biurku raptem kilka raportów.

\- To co, karotka. Jedziemy na patrol czy nie ?

\- Hmm ? Właśnie nie wiem. Ciągle nie dostałam informacji czy dzisiaj nasza kolej. Ale jak jesteś już na nogach, to mógł byś mi przynieść kawę ?

\- Postaram się, ale nie obiecuję. Automat dzisiaj wariuje, nie wiem czy ją wyda. Ale postaram się.

Kiedy wyszedł aby przynieść jej kawę, Judy właśnie skończyła układać ostatnie papiery w szafie i usiadła, aby odpocząć. („Rany, przeprowadzka jest cięższa niż praca na roli. A myślałam że nie ma nic bardziej wyczerpującego.") Kiedy tak błądziła myślami, ciągle jej powracała jedna myśl: Gdzie Nick mnie zabiera ?. Ciągle się zastanawiała czy to tylko spotkanie z przyjacielem, czy może randka. („Strój wieczorowy, dziwne wymaganie, ale może to świadczyć że zabiera mnie w jakieś eleganckie miejsce.") Nie zauważyła nawet, jak Nick stawia przed nią kawę. Kiedy krzesło zaskrzypiało pod nim dopiero sobie uświadomiła że już wrócił. Kawę zawsze piła z mlekiem, pianką oraz cukrem. Jednak w piance było małe serduszko, najwyraźniej utworzone po wsypaniu cukru. Starała się zebrać myśli, co to oznacza, a Nick ją ciągle obserwował. Kiedy zaczęła myśleć, co to ma znaczyć, zaczerwieniła się, a jej uszy stały się gorące. Zawsze kiedy była zawstydzona brała uszy i zasłaniała nimi twarz, aby inni nie widzieli jak mocno jest czerwona. Teraz też to zrobiła i zdołała wydukać jedynie: Dzięki. Nick się uśmiechnął i odpowiedział: Mały prezent z okazji imienin. Rozmowa jakoś się dalej nie kleiła, więc oboje włączyli swoje komputery i zaczęli surfować po sieci. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, ani tego nie zabraniał. Bo niby dlaczego ? Oboje skończyli pracę na dzisiaj zadaną, a w między czasie dostali informacje, że dzisiaj nie jadą na patrol. Czas tak spędzali aż do końca swojej pracy, czyli tak do około 15. Zanim komputery się wyłączyły, przebrali się w szatniach i wyszli na zewnątrz była już równo 15:00. Oboje skierowali się do przystanku autobusowego. Autobus Nicka zaraz miał przyjechać, więc się pożegnali i przypomniał jej, że około 20 będzie na nią czekał pod jej domem. Właśnie wtedy przyjechał autobus, a Nick wszedł do niego i pomachał ręką na dowidzenia Judy. Kiedy zaczął odjeżdżać, a przystanek oddalał się, udał się na tyły i tam usiadł. Pralnia była dosyć blisko jego mieszkania, więc mógł odebrać garnitur w drodze do domu. Podróż jak zwykle przebywała monotonnie, te same przystanki, ci sami wsiadający. Czasem pojawiły się nowe twarze, ale to była rzadkość. Zwykle jazda zajmuje mu około 40 minut jednak dzisiaj wysiadał wcześniej. Około godziny 15:30 wysiadł dwa przystanki wcześniej i skierował się do pralni. Miał w miarę blisko, więc po 5 minutach wszedł do niej. Na progu uderzyła go woń wszystkich chemikalii, jakich używano do czyszczenia ubrań. Podszedł do lady i zadzwonił w dzwonek, który znajdował się obok kasy. Zaraz po tym zjawiła się osoba z obsługi. Tą osobą był biały tygrys, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Zapytał się w jakiej sprawie, po czym Nick powiedział że chce odebrać swój garnitur i podał kartkę z numerem identyfikującym jego garniak oraz pieczątkę. Po 5 minutach tygrys wrócił z ubraniem i powiedział: 50 zł. Nick zapłacił i wyszedł. Kiedy przechodził koło przystanku miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie wiedział kto to, lecz jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ta osoba nie życzy mu za dobrze. Na szczęście w tej chwili zajechał na przystanek zajechał autobus, który jedzie w kierunku domu naszego bohatera. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go obserwuje, a jego instynkt jeszcze nigdy się nie pomylił. Postanowił więc wsiąść w autobus i pojechał do domu.

W domu był około15:50. Miał więc dużo czasu, aby odpocząć oraz się wykąpać. Postanowił się położyć pozbierać myśli. Z jednej strony nie mógł się doczekać wieczoru, z drugiej jednak był tym strasznie przerażony. Nadal nie wiedział, co się tam w restauracji wydarzy. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Jednak pojawił się nowy problem: „kto mnie śledził dzisiaj ? Na pewno nie ma dobrych zamiarów. Ostatni raz, jak miałem takie przeczucie, moi rodzice zapłacili za to życiem. Nie chcę teraz umierać, kiedy znalazłem sens swojego życia. Po tak wielu latach." W głowie Nicka zbierały się czarne chmury. Wracał do wspomnień o swoich rodzicach i wypadku samochodowego. Tylko on z całej trójki przeżył. Według policji był to wypadek, jednak on wiedział, że ktoś chciał aby oni zginęli. Może i on miał wtedy zginąć ? Nie wiedział co począć. Chciał już odłożyć kolację z Judy, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. „Co by sobie o mnie pomyślała ? Że jestem tchórzem i nigdy już na mnie nie spojrzy jak wcześniej. Moje paranoje nie mogą mi w tym przeszkodzić." Skierował wzrok na zegarek i spojrzał, że jest 16:30. Miał jeszcze jakieś 2 godziny aby się przygotować. Jak zwykle: długa i gorąca kąpiel, umyć zęby oraz uczesać włosy. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki zegar wskazywał już kilka minut po 18. Na spokojnie ubrał się: czarne spodnie, biała koszula, na nią czarny garnitur z czasów szkolnych który o dziwo po tylu latach wciąż pasuje jak ulał, czarne buty oraz krawat. Miał tylko jeden w którym codziennie chodzi. Na szczęśnie pasował do stroju, więc i go założył. Kiedy był gotowy, zegar wskazywał już 18:30, co oznaczało, że musi już się zbierać. Zanim jeszcze wyszedł, założył na siebie czarny płaszcz. Nie było śniegu, jednak temperatury pod koniec listopada dawały już o sobie znać. Udał się na przystanek. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili. Wiedział, że jazda zajmie mu około pół godziny i że wysiądzie zaraz pod mieszkaniem Judy. W trakcie jazdy był tak spokojny, jak dawno. Nie wiedział jakim cudem się uspokoił, ale się z tego powodu cieszył. Miał dzięki temu większe szanse na powodzenie tego spotkania. Autobus jechał spokojnie i dość szybko. O tej godzinie na ulicy panował mniejszy ruch niż z samego rana. Na miejscu był 10 minut przed planowanym czasem. Postanowił zaczekać na Judy pod jej klatką, jednak zaraz potem usłyszał za sobą kogoś, kto wymawiał jego imię. Kiedy się odwrócił zauważył jakiegoś białego polarnego misia.

\- Eee, dzień dobry. Znamy się ?

\- Niezbyt, ale zna pan mojego szefa.

\- Szefa ? – spytał Nick kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Tak, przysyła mnie Pan B.

\- O nie. Przeprosiłem go za ten gobelin i dałem mu cenną wazę tuż przed tym jak wstąpiłem do policji. Nie chcę mieć kłopotów.

\- Hehe, spokojnie. Szef chce, abym zawiózł ciebie i pannę Judy do Masy i powrotem.

Tego było za wiele jak na głowę Nicka. Nie dość że Judy zgadza się pójść z nim na kolację, Finnick płaci większość kosztów z niej to jeszcze jego były przyjaciel i później wróg przysyła samochód z kierowcą aby ich zawiózł do restauracji.

\- Eee, ty tak na poważnie ?

\- Oczywiście proszę pana. Szef kazał powiedzieć że nie robi tego dla pana tylko dla panny Judy. Bądź co bądź jest matką chrzestną jej najstarszej wnuczki.

\- To miło z jego strony. Ale mam nadzieję że nie przyjechałeś tutaj limuzyną.

\- Nie, spokojnie. To tylko BMW serie 7, czarne.

\- Że co ?! To ma być TYLKO ?! Rany boskie, ale będzie przechlapane. Toż to sobie pomyśli że chcę jej zaimponować. – Spojrzał na zegarek i z przerażeniem odczytał 18:58. – Eh, oby wszystko po za tym poszło lepiej. Dzięki wielkie za pomoc. A gdzie zaparkowałeś ?

\- Tutaj, koło przystanku. Jak coś proszę pana, ja będę czekał w środku. Powodzenia.

„Eh, dzięki. Przyda mi się teraz. Skąd on się…" Nick nie skończył nawet formułować sobie pytania w głowie, kiedy zauważył jak Judy wychodzi. Wyglądała przepięknie, a nawet lepiej. Zwykle widział ją w mundurze lub stroju codziennym. Jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał że komuś może być tak ładnie w czerni. Czarna sukienka na ramiączkach oraz czarne buty na obcasie. Na sukienkę miała narzuconą jedynie cienką kurtkę, o dziwo również czarną. Kiedy na nią patrzył nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa.

\- Hej Nick. I jak, może być ?

Na początku Judy nie dostała odpowiedzi, co ją zaczynało martwić, jednak po niecałej minucie Nick zdołał wydusić jedynie : Może być to za mało powiedziane.

\- Dzięki.- Judy promieniała szczęściem. Jeszcze kilka minut i zaczęła by świecić mocniej niż latarnie uliczne. – To gdzie idziemy ?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz. Chodź, zaprowadzę ciebie.

Wziął ją za rękę i skierował się w stronę przystanku na którym wyszedł. Judy myślała że jadą autobusem jednak minęli go bez słowa i poszli dalej. Po niecałej minucie zatrzymali się przy czarnym samochodzie a Nick otworzył drzwi i zaprosił ją do środka. W tej chwili nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, była kompletnie zszokowana. Wnętrze przypominało trochę limuzynę. Przód pojazdu był oddzielony od reszty czarną ścianą z okienkiem. Kiedy usiadła wygodnie Nick zamknął drzwi i zaraz wsiadł po drugiej stronie. Zaraz potem samochód ruszył.

\- Tooo, gdzie jedziemy ? – Spytała Judy, która już nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Niespodzianka.

\- Oj no proszę, powiedz.

\- Na kolacje. Więcej dowiesz się za 10 minut.

„Hmm, 10 minut. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jedziemy. Nadal nie znam okolicy, w której mieszkam."

Jazda mijała spokojnie, w radiu leciały najnowsze hity wielu wykonawców, w tym Gazeli, jak i również innych. Dojechali na skrzyżowanie, gdzie kupiła wczoraj kupiła ubrania na ten specjalny wieczór. Kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło, ruszyli. Chwilę później, w przód z lewej strony samochodu uderzył jakiś inny pojazd. Samochodem obróciło kilka krotnie po czy zatrzymał się na latarni stojącej przy drodze. Podczas wypadku Judy rzuciło na Nicka, a jego samego na drzwi. Kiedy BMW się zatrzymało, Judy otworzyła oczy i z przerażeniem zauważyła, że zarówno ich kierowca jak również Nick są nieprzytomni. Nick rozbił chyba głową szybę, ponieważ zauważyła spore ilości krwi na resztkach przyciemnianej szyby jak i na jego głowie. Przez rozbite okienko do kierowcy wydobywały się duże ilości dymu. Pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy to zadzwonić po karetkę, ale żeby to zrobić musiała by znać skrzyżowanie, na którym się znajdują. Kiedy próbowała je otworzyć ze strachem wyczuła, że się zacięły. Po około 5 minutach udało jej się wyjść z pojazdu. Szybko się rozejrzała w około aby odczytać ulicę, na której są jednocześnie szukając swojej komórki. Wybrała numer 112 i odczekała 2-3 sygnały, po czym odebrał jakiś mężczyzna.

\- Halo, w czym mogę pomóc ?

\- Pomocy ! Miałam wypadek na skrzyżowaniu ulic Długiej i Krótkiej ! Kierowca i mój przyjaciel są nieprzytomni, jeden na rozciętą głowę ! Proszę, pośpieszcie SIĘĘĘ !

\- Dobrze, już wysyłam odpowiednie służby. Proszę pozostać na miejscu zdarzenia.

\- Oczywiście ale … CHOLERAAAA, samochód się pali !

\- Spokojnie, proszę się uspokoić i …..

Dalej rozmowę przerwało. Judy była tak wystraszona, że nie zauważyła nawet wypuszczenia telefonu ze swojej ręki. Podbiegła szybko do auta i otworzyła wpierw drzwi po stronie Nicka, na szczęście się nie zacięły i mogła zabrać się za wyciąganie nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Uważała aby nie ruszać zbytnio jego głową ani karkiem ponieważ mógł mieć coś uszkodzone. Kiedy odciągnęła go jakieś 5 metrów od pojazdu pobiegła po kierowcę. Drzwi po jego stronie były tak zmasakrowane, że ciężko było znaleźć nawet klamkę. Kiedy jednak ją znalazła, a raczej to, co po niej zostało pociągnęła za nią, a drzwi same wypadły na podłogę. Próbowała wyciągnąć go, jednak była zbyt mała i słaba aby samemu dać sobie radę. Na jej szczęście w pobliżu przechodził jakiś tygrys. Kiedy tylko wyszedł zza rogu i zobaczył małego królika próbującego ratować wielkiego misia polarnego z zmasakrowanego samochodu, podbiegł do niej i bez wahania jej pomógł. We dwójkę udało im się wyciągnąć kierowcę z pojazdu. Kiedy byli jakieś 3 metry od wraku, poczuli wielką falę ciepła na sobie i chwilę później oboje lecieli do tyłu. Tygrys potoczył się jakieś 2 metry, jednak Judy rzuciło i jakiś budynek. Poczuła wielki ból w plecach oraz głowie. Kiedy próbowała ruszyć ręką, poczuła wielką falę bólu płynącą z okolic lewego ramienia. Kiedy otworzyła oczy z przerażeniem zobaczyła, jak cały samochód stoi w płomieniach. Chwilę później usłyszała syrenę karetki oraz straży pożarnej, a nad nią samą stał tygrys, który jej pomagał chwilę wcześniej, Coś do niej mówił jednak jego słowa były niewyraźne, nie rozumiała ich znaczenia. Czuła jak robi się coraz słabsza. Jak traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, jak umiera.

Następne co udało jej się dostrzec to jakieś światło, a obok siebie pielęgniarkę. Słabym głosem poprosiła o wodę, położna jej podała i wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy osuszyła cały kubek do sali wszedł lekarz dyżurny.

\- Witamy z powrotem. Szybko się pani obudziła.

\- Co mi się stało ?

\- Pomogła pani uratować swoich przyjaciół, jednak podczas wybuchu fala uderzeniowa rzuciła panią o ścianę sklepu z używaną odzieżą.

\- Ale, co mi dolega ? Co się stało ?

\- Cóż, ma pani wstrząs mózgu, lekkie uszkodzenie karku oraz wyskoczyło pani ramię ze stawu. Zajęliśmy się już wszystkim. Może pani odczuwać lekkie bóle głowy i nudności jeszcze przez kilka dni albo nawet tygodni. Usztywnienie na kark musi pani nosić jeszcze jakieś 4-6 dni. Za tydzień będzie mogła pani wyjść ze szpitala.

\- Cudownie, a co z moimi kolegami ?

\- Cóż, nie będę panią okłamywał, oni …

* * *

Dziękuje za przeczytanie. Wpierw pomysł był taki aby była romantyczna kolacja przy świecach i takie tam, ale niestety zorientowałem się, że za nic mi to nie wychodzi, więc improwizowałem tutaj ;). Nie oznacza to, że pominę wątek jakiejś wspólnej kolacji i innych romantycznych spraw, ale nie będę tak z tym szalał :(. I na koniec to, co już wchodzi mi w krew :D. Jeśli macie jakieś "ale" do tego rozdziału, błędy czy inne niedociągnięcia to piszcie śmiało ;)


	5. Szpital

Drodzy czytelnicy, przepraszam was że tak długo to zeszło. niestety miałem poprawę matury z informatyki w połowie czerwca. Potem byłem po za domem, a lapka nie mogłem zabrać ze sobą. Później entuzjazm z faktu że matura zdana i siedzenie jak na szpilkach czekając na wyniki rekrutacji. Z przyjemnością informuję że dostałem się na Politechnikę Białostocką na wydział informatyki :D. Cóż, więcej o mnie może następnym razem, a teraz życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

 **Poleca jak zawsze RMF FM.**

Rozdział 5

Judy leżała w łóżku i rozmyślała o ostatnich dwóch dniach. Wpierw wypadek a później informacja, że Nick leży w śpiączce a ich kierowca był w stanie krytycznym. Wczoraj wieczorem przyszła do niej pielęgniarka, która była gazelą z kolacją i lekami. Miała zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Kiedy spytała się czy coś się stało usłyszała tylko:

\- Wasz przyjaciel, niedźwiedź zmarł kilka minut temu. Przykro mi.

Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony nie znała go ani trochę, z drugiej było jej go szkoda. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją ordynator wchodzący do jej pokoju jak zawsze przy porannym obchodzie. Wyglądał na silnego, nawet jak na tygrysa. Zajrzał w kartkę wiszącą na poręczy jej łóżka i zaraz ją odłożył. Odstawił swoje papiery na stolik niedaleko łóżka i podszedł do niej.

\- Może pani usiąść ? – Judy zrobiła to, o co poprosił, lecz zakręciło jej się w głowie, co nie uszło czujnej uwadze doktora. Sprawdził reakcje źrenic oraz odruchy kończyn dolnych i górnych. Po zakończeniu usiadł przy stoliku i się uśmiechnął. – Cóż, wraca pani do zdrowia szybciej niż myślałem. Jednak będzie musiała pani zostać u nas do poniedziałku. Wstrząs mózgu to nie katar.

\- Pani doktorze, mogę zobaczyć się z Nickiem ?

\- No nie wiem. Czuje się pani już na siłach ?

\- W głowie mi się tylko kręci. Nic poważnego.

\- A jak pani upadnie ? Mogę pani pozwolić tam pójść, ale na wózku inwalidzkim. Nie będę ryzykował, że pani pogorszy swój stan. Poproszę pielęgniarkę, aby panią zawiozła do pani kolegi.

Nie chciała się wykłócać, lecz czuła się urażona, że będzie musiała na wózku jechać. Jednak lekarz miał rację. Nie było by za dobrze gdyby upadła. Kilka minut później przyszła pielęgniarka z tacą ze śniadaniem oraz lekami.

\- Jak się czujemy dzisiaj ?

\- O wiele lepiej. Pierwszy raz jestem głodna.

\- To dobrze. Jak pani zje przyprowadzę wózek.

Po tych słowach wyszła. Na śniadanie jak zwykle, bułka, kostka masła, plasterek szynki oraz sera i trochę ogórków. Kiedy zjadła wzięła leki, które popiła już letnią herbatą. Po posiłku położyła się, aby odpocząć. Po jakiś 5 minutach usłyszała, że ktoś otwiera drzwi. Kiedy otworzyła oczy zauważyła pielęgniarkę z wózkiem. Była to ta sama osoba, co wczoraj wieczorem. Wstała z łóżka i trzymając się jego krawędzi podeszła do pielęgniarki, która pomogła jej usiąść.

\- Widzę, że może już pani chodzić. To dobrze.

\- Tak, jednak w głowie mi się kręci.

\- Przejdzie to za jakiś czas. Musi się pani tylko uzbroić w cierpliwość i dużo odpoczywać.

\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do ciągłego leżenia w łóżku.

\- Cóż, mogę postarać się załatwić pani telewizor do pokoju.

\- A tam, żadna pani. Proszę mówić do mnie Judy.

\- Dobrze Judy. Mam na imię Sophia. ( W jej głosie dawało się wyczuć nutkę rozbawienia) To gdzie jedziemy ?

\- Do mojego kolegi Nicka. Chcę, chociaż go zobaczyć.

\- Ok., to jedziemy.

Wyjechali na długi korytarz. Po obu stronach holu były takie same pokoje jak jej z jednym wyjątkiem. W jej pokoju było jedno łóżko a w innych po 2 a czasem nawet 3. Na końcu oddziału znajdowały się duże drzwi z białego szkła oraz metalu. Kiedy Sophia je otworzyła jedyną drogą był zakręt w prawo. Po przejechaniu jakiś 5 metrów znaleźli się na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. Jeden to ten, z którego wyjechali, drugi po jej lewej prowadził na oddział dziecięcy a ten naprzeciwko na rehabilitację. Między nimi znajdowała się stołówka, niestety wyglądała na nieczynną od dłuższego czasu. Pielęgniarka skręciła w prawo w stronę windy. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły wprowadziła wózek do środka i nacisnęła guzik z numerem 3. Kiedy winda się zamykała zauważyła na wyświetlaczu, że znajdują się na 5 piętrze. Były tam tylko 2 korytarze, jeden prowadził na rentgen oraz sale operacyjne a drugi na oddział neurologiczny.

\- Twój kolega leży w 3 pokoju po prawej stronie. Dasz radę sama wrócić ?

\- Jasne, wielkie dzięki Sophie. (Pomimo zawrotów głowy zmusiła się na lekki uśmiech)

\- Nie ma, za co Judy. Dobra, ja muszę lecieć, bo mam jeszcze dużo na głowie. Ktoś musi się opiekować pacjentami. Do zobaczenia.

Judy skierowała się w stronę drzwi, które prowadzą na jedyny oddział w zasięgu wzroku. Otwarcie drzwi nie zsiadając z wózka okazało się trudniejsze niż się wydawało. Aby je otworzyć należało ustawić się obok drzwi, otworzyć je i wjechać wózkiem we framugę, aby się nie zamknęły. (Doświadczenie z życia wzięte :P. Osobiście miałem takie problemy przez 2 lata ). Oddział wyglądał na opuszczony. Czasem było tylko słychać jak ktoś kaszlnął. Żadnych kroków ani rozmów, prawie jak na cmentarzu. Z tą różnicą, że tam można poczuć podmuchy wiatru a tutaj nawet nie działały wiatraki zawieszone pod sufitem. Jechała wzdłuż oddziału dopóki nie znalazła się przy trzecich drzwiach po prawej. W środku było tylko jedno łóżko, na którym ktoś leżał podpięty do aparatury monitorującej funkcje życiowe. Nie było do końca pewne czy Nick leży tutaj, ponieważ całą głowę miał w opatrunkach. Dziwną rzeczą był fakt, że na krześle obok siedział, Finnick z zatroskaną miną. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia odwrócił wzrok w kierunku drzwi.

\- Hej Judy. Dobrze cię widzieć. (Powiedział Finnick z udawaną radością na twarzy. Było widać, że martwi się o swojego przyjaciela)

\- Ciebie również. Dopiero mi pozwolili wyjść z łóżka. Jak długo już tu siedzisz ?

\- Jakieś 5 do 6 dni. Zmartwiłem się, że nie dojechaliście do Masy. Próbowałem wieczorem jak i następnego dnia do niego zadzwonić, ale telefon był wyłączony. Postanowiłem pójść do niego do pracy, ale tam się dowiedziałem, że miał wypadek, więc szybko tutaj przyjechałem.

\- Czekaj czekaj czekaj. Chcesz powiedzieć że wypadek miał miejsce tydzień temu ?

\- Nie wiesz o tym ? Dzisiaj mamy już wtorek 30 listopada.

(„Rany boskie. Spałam prawie tydzień ? To nie możliwe. A jeśli to jednak prawda ? „) Ta informacja tak Judy zszokowała, że dosłownie odebrało jej mowę. Z transu wyprowadził ją dopiero, Finnick kiedy zaczął nią lekko szturchać w ramię.

\- Judy, wszystko w porządku ?

\- Hmmm ? A tak, jasne. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że spałam tak długo.

\- I tak spałaś mniej niż Nick. On do tej pory się nie obudził. Lekarze nie wiedzą, co mu jest.

\- Jak to ?

\- Doznał uszkodzenia karku, złamania lewej ręki oraz nogi a także silnego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Podobno przez uraz głowy zapadł w śpiączkę.

\- Wiesz może ile to potrwa jeszcze zanim się obudzi ?

\- Niestety nie. Lekarz twierdzi, że może się obudzić w każdej chwili. Jednak mózg to skomplikowany narząd. Jego „naprawa" jest bardzo długa. Nie wiadomo czy w ogóle się obudzi. (Lisowi coraz bardziej głos się załamywał. Ostatnie słowa królik ledwo usłyszał.)

\- A wszystko przez to, że chciał mnie zaprosić na kolację. I to jeszcze do Masy, skąd by wytrzasnął na to pieniądze ? Przecież policjant nie zarabia dużo, ledwo starcza na przeżycie.

\- Cóż, tak między nami to ja miałem pokryć koszty tego waszego spotkania. W jakiś 60-70 %. Nick miał tylko zapłacić tylko 300 zł.

\- Coooooo ?! (Od krzyku zrobiło jej się słabo i dostała po raz kolejny dzisiaj zawrotów głowy. Była tak zdenerwowana, że musiała się uspokoić zanim zacznie dalej prowadzić rozmowę.) Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty zaaranżowałeś całą tą kolację ?

\- Cóż, pomysł był mój. Porozmawiałem z szefem i powiedział, że będzie mi odciągać około 100 zł miesięcznie z pensji. Ale proszę, nie mówmy o tym teraz, dobrze ? To nie czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy.

\- Masz rację. Ale nie myśl, że o tym zapomnę.

\- A myślisz, że ja dam radę to zrobić ? Przez mój głupi pomysł zginął jakiś niedźwiedź a mój najlepszy przyjaciel leży w śpiączce. Na dodatek naraziłem również ciebie, przepraszam.

\- Ehhh, skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że tak się stanie ? Mam nadzieję, że szybko znajdą i aresztują tego, kto za tym stoi.

\- Cóż, też mam taką nadzieję. (Finnick spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce i z przerażeniem zobaczył na nim godzinę 12:20.) Rany, muszę lecieć, bo spóźnię się do pracy. Dasz radę zostać przy nim, chociaż na chwilę ? Wrócę jak będę mógł.

\- Tak, jasne, idź.

\- Dzięki, jesteś wspaniała. To do zobaczenia. Aha, jeszcze jedno. (Finnickowi wystawała już tylko głowa zza drzwi i powiedział) Dzięki za uratowanie go.

Judy spojrzała na niego z oczami pełnymi łez na wspomnienie o tamtym wypadku i powiedziała tylko: Drobiazg.

Lis się tylko uśmiechnął i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Królik na wózku podjechał bliżej łóżka, na którym leżał jej przyjaciel i się rozpłakała. Jedyny, który pierwszy w nią uwierzył, jedyny, który był przy niej w trudnych chwilach, jedyny, którego … którego pokochała. To słowo wpadło do jej głowy jak grom z jasnego nieba. Ale lis i królik , razem ? To nie tylko dziwne, a nawet chore. Po chwili sobie przypomniała jedną z ich pierwszy rozmów : „Szczwany lis, głupi królik.". („Miałeś racje, jestem tylko głupim królikiem.") Siedziała tak na wózku zalewając się łzami. Z jednej strony martwiła się o niego, że nigdy go już nie zobaczy, nie usłyszy jego głosu, nie spojrzy w jego błyszczące, ziemno-zielone oczy. Z drugiej strony jednak była na niego zła, że ukrył przed nią fakt, że nie było go stać na tą kolację a jego przyjaciel miał płacić ponad połowę kwoty. Gdyby wiedziała o tym to nigdy by się nie zgodziła na to. Miała swój honor, a zresztą można zjeść gdzieś gdzie jest o wiele taniej. Gdy tak siedziała cała w łzach i tocząc bitwę z największym wrogiem, samym sobą, do pokoju weszła kucharka pielęgniarka, która rozdawała obiady. Kiedy weszła i zauważyła Judy obok łóżka, zapytała się, co chce dostać: schabowego z ziemniakami i surówką z ogórków czy może zupę grzybową. Zwykle nie jada mięsa, jednak wiedziała, że kiedy jest się chorym organizm potrzebuje znacznie więcej energii niż zazwyczaj, więc wybrała schabowego. Zjadła tylko połowę porcji a resztę postawiła na stoliku obok siebie. Coś kale 13:30 usłyszała kilka osób, które weszły do pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że to obchód. Zaraz po ich wejściu jeden z doktorów zauważył królika siedzącego na wózku obok łóżka. Oczy miała zaczerwienione od łez a ręce jej drżały. Był chyba najwyższy rangą, ponieważ wyprosił innych zza drzwi i podszedł do Judy.

\- Przepraszam, jest pani znajomym pana Bajera ?

Dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientowała się, że do niej coś mówi :- Hmmm ? Tak, to mój kolega.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie może pani tutaj przebywać, zwłaszcza o tej godzinie. Trwa w tej chwili obchód. Powinna pani teraz przebywać w swoim łóżku.

\- Dobrze, już idę. Mam tylko pytanie, co z Nickiem ?

\- Cóż, rany się leczą, kości się już prawie zrosły, czaszka również. Jednak nie wiemy, kiedy się obudzi. Nawet, jeśli tak się stanie może stracić pamięć. (Na te słowa łzy w oczach Judy pojawiły się znowu, które nie zostały niezauważone przez geparda) Jednak proszę się nie martwić, zazwyczaj poszkodowany odzyskuje wspomnienia jednak nie zawsze wszystkie.

\- Dobrze, ale jak będę mogła mu pomóc ?

\- Niech pani po prostu będzie przy nim. Ważne jest, aby pokazywać mu zdjęcia, miejsca i rzeczy, do których jest mocno przywiązany. Dobrze, ja teraz wyjdę i ominiemy na razie ten pokój, jednak proszę wyjść stąd w ciągu 10 minut. (Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież). Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie wiedząc, że może zostać jeszcze kilka minut. Posiedziała jeszcze jakieś 5 minut, po czym wyjechała w pokoju. Skierowała się w lewo skąd przyszła. Na jej szczęście drzwi były otwarte i czymś zablokowanym, więc nie musiała się przejmować wyjechaniem z oddziału. Na zewnątrz skierowała się w stronę windy, która przyjechała po niecałej minucie. Kiedy wjechała, obróciła się do wyjazdu i nacisnęła guzik z numerem 5. Drzwi się zamknęły a windą szarpnęło w górę. Kiedy dojechała na swoje piętro usłyszała głos („Piętro piąte"). Drzwi się otworzyły i wyjechała naprzeciwko stołówki. Skręciła w lewo i dojechała na początek swojego oddziału. Tutaj drzwi również były otwarte, więc wjechała i zaczęła szukać swojego pokoju. Gdzieś w 2/3 długości korytarza usłyszała jakieś krzyki dobiegające z pokoju obok. Z zaciekawienia podjechała bliżej drzwi i usłyszała fragment kłótni.

\- Jak to pani nie wie gdzie ona jest ?! Jakie niekompetentne zwierzęta pracują w tym szpitalu ! (Był to najwyraźniej głos kobiecy)

\- Spokojnie kochanie, wszystko zaraz się wyjaśni prawda ? (Był to najwyraźniej głos męża kobiety, która robiła hałas na połowę oddziału)

\- Jak mam być spokojna ?! Pytam po raz ostatni raz ! Gdzie jest nasza córka ?!

\- Proszę się uspokoić, to szpital a nie targ. Już państwu mówiłam, że pojechała na przejażdżkę. Nie pojawiła się na obiedzie, więc zaraz powinna wrócić. (Po głosie Judy rozpoznała głos Sophie. )

Nie przepada za wtrącaniem się w cudze sprawy, jednak nie pamiętała, który pokój należy do niej. Postanowiła cicho otworzyć drzwi i spytać się o numer. Kiedy je otworzyła, głosy stały się dwukrotnie mocniejsze. Przy otwieraniu ich powiedziała : Przepraszam, wie pani gdzie jest mój pok… . Nie dokończyła wypowiedzi, ponieważ to, co tam ujrzała przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwanie. W pomieszczeniu stała Sophie wyraźnie zakłopotana, Bonnie tak zła i czerwona na policzkach i uszach jak nigdy oraz siedzący na łóżku Stu, który jako jedyny wyglądał na spokojnego. Kiedy weszła do pokoju wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nią. Jej mama wydała okrzyk ulgi i podbiegła od razu ją przytulić najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła, pomimo usztywnienia na kart. W oczach pielęgniarki zauważyła ulgę i radość wywołaną tym, że nie musi już uspokajać jej rodziców, a jej tata uśmiechnął się tylko. Było widać po nim, że miał już dość tych wrzasków. Pewnie gdyby Judy nie przyszła w porę to sam by wyszedł na korytarz. W pierwszej chwili nasza bohaterka nie wiedziała, co robić, jednak zaraz potem się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła do mamy. Sophia w między czasie zdążyła się dyskretnie ulotnić z pomieszczenia.

\- Córciu, tak się martwiłam. Nic ci nie jest ?

\- Nie, już mi lepiej, dziękuję. Ale co wy tutaj robicie ?

\- Jak to, co robimy ? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Nie odbierałaś telefonów od prawie tygodnia.

\- Ale kiedy przyjechaliście ?

\- Wczoraj w południe. Czekaliśmy na ciebie pod twoim mieszkaniem, ale nie przyszłaś, więc musieliśmy sobie coś wynająć na tą noc. Dzisiaj rano poszliśmy do twojej pracy, ale tam się dowiedzieliśmy od twojego szefa, że miałaś wypadek i leżysz w szpitalu.

\- Rano, to, jakim cudem dopiero teraz tutaj dotarliście ?

\- No wiesz ty, co ? Byliśmy tutaj, około 10:30, ale powiedziano nam, że wyszłaś się przejść. Czekaliśmy na ciebie spokojnie dopóki nie nadeszła pora obiadowa a ty się nie zjawiłaś. ( Na twarzy Stu było widać rozbawienie po usłyszeniu słowa „spokojnie". Najwyraźniej mama nie mówiła jej całej prawdy) Ale gdzie byłaś tak długo ? Jadłaś obiad ?

\- Tak mamo, zjadłam obiad. A co do miejsca mojego pobytu to była u (Judy była w tej chwili wyraźnie zakłopotana) kolegi w odwiedzinach.

\- Chodzi o Nicka ?

\- Tak, jest w tym szpitalu, ale na innym oddziale. (Judy od razu posmutniała, uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy a uszy opadły po obu stronach głowy. W tym momencie odezwał się Stu.)

\- A nie mówiłem ci żebyś się trzymała od niego z daleka ? Już zapomniałaś, co było z Gideonem ? Niech ja tylko dorwę go w swoje łapy ! (Stu rzadko się złościł, ostatni raz było to kiedy Gideon podrapał są.)

W tej sytuacji wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Bonnie na męża aby ten się zamknął i uspokoił.

\- Tato, trochę cię rozumiem ale zrozum że to nie była jego wina. On również ucierpiał, a kierowca zmarł wczoraj. Zresztą ostatnio w Zwierzogrodzie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Pewnie to był zbieg okoliczności. Ja miałam szczęście, gorzej z Nickiem.

\- (Bonnie) A co mu jest ? Mam nadzieję że nic poważnego.

\- Cóż, parę kończyn złamanych, podobnie jak ja lekkie uszkodzenie karku, pękniętą czaszkę oraz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Teraz leży w śpiączce. (Ostatnie zdanie prawie ugrzęzło jej w gardle, ledwo je wypowiedziała. Chciała się rozpłakać, wykrzyczeć że to jej wina, że przez nią leży w głębokim śnie lecz powstrzymała łzy dopóki rodzice nie wyjdą.)

Sytuacja nakreślona przez Judy jej własnym rodzicom wydawała im się nie za wesoła. Stu pomimo tego że teraz współpracuje z Gideonem to nadal nie był przekonany do lisów. Jednak nawet on posmutniał kiedy się dowiedział o stanie Nicka. Bonnie natomiast przytuliła swą córkę jeszcze raz. Niestety, ucisk na kark był za mocny, ból był tak silny że wywołał potworne zawroty głowy i nudności. Młoda króliczka mdlała w rękach swej matki. Ostatnie co usłyszała to był krzyk ojca: Judy ?! Bonie puść ją, nie widzisz że mdleje ?! Pani doktor, pomocy, z córką coś się niedobrego dzieje !

 **Jakiś czas później**

Judy wyczuła że leży z powrotem na łóżku. Kiedy spróbowała się podnieść ból powrócił, więc postanowiła leżeć, do czasu aż sam nie minie. Zaraz potem zaczęły do niej docierać inne bodźce zewnętrzne, takie jak chłód i wiatr, zapach mokrej gleby oraz głosy. Z początku były niezrozumiałe, rozmazane. Kiedy się na nich skupiła usłyszała głos Bonnie, Sophie o także inny, znajomy głos, lecz nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd go kojarzy.

\- (Sophie) Niech się pani uspokoi, to nie pani wina.

\- (Bonnie) Jak to nie moja ? Prawie zabiłam własną córkę. (W tej chwili zaniosła się płaczem) Jestem najgorszą matką na świecieee !

\- (Sophie) Niech pani nie będzie dla siebie taka surowa. Dobrze pani ją wychowała. Zresztą po to była na wózku aby w razie czegoś podobnego nie upadła na podłogę. Zresztą ordynator może potwierdzić że nic jej nie jest.

\- To prawda proszę panią. Zrobiliśmy na wszelki wypadek rentgen karku i czaszki. Nie mam żadnych niepożądanych zmian. (Bonnie odetchnęła z ulgą) Bardziej niepokoi mnie jej ramie.

\- Co się z nim stało ?

\- Cóż, jak przyjechała do nas miała ramię po za stawem. Nastawiliśmy je, jednak podczas upadku staw znów wypadł. (Bonnie wydała dźwięk przerażenia i rozpaczy) Na szczęście nastawiliśmy je z powrotem. Dostała leki przeciwbólowe oraz wapń na wzmocnienie kości. Rękę będzie miała w gipsie przez jakiś miesiąc.

\- Doktorze, a kiedy się obudzi ?

\- A bo ja wiem. Zemdlała z bólu ale według mnie niedługo powinna się ocknąć.

W tej chwili Judy poruszyła się na łóżku i cicho zamruczała (nie mylić z mruczeniem kocim :D). Usłyszała kroki skierowane w swoją stronę. Kiedy otworzyła oczy pierwszą osobą, którą zauważyła byli jej rodzice. Bonnie miała zaczerwienione oczy od płaczu, Stu wyglądał na kilka lat starszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Oboje pogłaskali ją po główce jak małe dziecko. Za rodziną stała pielęgniarka Sophie która się uśmiechała oraz gepard którego widziała w pokoju Nicka.

\- My się chyba znamy panie doktorze. (Na twarzy Judy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę dużego kota. Na twarzach mieli wymalowane żądanie wyjaśnień)

\- Tak panno Hops. Spotkała mnie pani dzisiaj podczas obchodu na oddziale neurologicznym. Dobrze się pani obudziła, podaliśmy pani leki przeciwbólowe, pomogły ?

\- Nie za bardzo, wszystko mnie boli i kręci mi się w głowie.

\- To normalne. Dobrze, podamy środek nasenny aby mogła pani iść spać. Niestety, dzisiaj bez kolacji. Jutro rano obudzi się pani w znacznie lepszym stanie.(Zerknął na nią znad podkładki na dokumenty i się uśmiechnął) Teraz państwo wybaczą, ale obowiązki wzywają. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Będzie lepiej dla pani zdrowia jak rodzice wyjdą ze szpitala na dzisiaj.

\- Dobrze, dziękujemy. Stu, zadzwoń do motelu i zarezerwuj pokój na jeszcze jedną noc.

\- Czekajcie. Idźcie do mojego mieszkania. Nie jest za duże ale powinno wam starczyć. Klucze są w mojej torebce.

\- (Sophie) A tak, była przy pani jakaś torebka. Zaraz ją przyniosę. (Po tych słowach pielęgniarka wyszła z pokoju)

\- Dzięki córciu, jesteś kochana. Jutro odwiedzimy ciebie. (Bonnie pocałowała córkę w czoło i wyszła. Stu uśmiechnął się, powiedział: 'wszystko będzie dobrze' i wrócił do żony.)

Po 5 minutach wróciła inna pielęgniarka ze strzykawką w ręce. Judy była już podpięta do kroplówki więc musiała wstrzyknąć środek do rurki w kroplówce (sorki że nie podałem nazwy tego ale nie znam i nie miałem czasu aby jej poszukać). Judy uśmiechnęła się do młodej słonicy i powiedział dziękuję. Wyglądała na mile zaskoczoną tym, że ktoś się do niej odezwał. Odwróciła się, uśmiechnęła i powiedziała tylko: 'Dobranoc' po czym wyszła. Nie minęło 5 minut a Judy już zasypiała, ostatnie, co pamiętała to to, że podciągnęła kołdrę wyżej.

 **Następnego dnia rano**

Judy jeszcze smacznie spała, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją szturcha w zdrowe ramię i woła: Proszę pani, pora wstać, śniadanie czeka. Kiedy otworzyła oczy ujrzała nad sobą tą samą pielęgniarkę, co podawała jej środek nasenny. Usiadła powoli, przeciągała się i ziewnęła.

\- Dzień dobry. Jak samopoczucie dzisiaj ?

\- Lepiej, dziękuję. Ramię mnie tylko trochę boli, ale to już nie to samo, co wczoraj, nawet swędzi.

\- Jak swędzi to znaczy, że się goi. Proszę, niech pani zje śniadanie i połknie leki.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. A mogła bym dzisiaj się przejść ?

\- Chyba pani żartuje sobie. Po tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj nie powinna pani wychodzić z łóżka przez kilka najbliższych dni.

\- No ale ja chciała bym wyjść. Nienawidzę leżeć i nic nie robić.

\- Hmmm, nie powinnam tego robić, ale zobaczę czy mamy jakiś wolny wózek elektryczny. W między czasie proszę zjeść posiłek i połknąć leki.

Śniadanie, jak to śniadanie w szpitalu. Nie za dobrze, ale od biedy da się je zjeść. Dzisiaj był twaróg z rzodkiewką, twarda bułka, kostka masła oraz plasterek szynki i sałaty. Do picia gorąca herbata i oczywiście cała garść niezbyt smacznych lekarstw. Kiedy skończyła odstawiła tackę na szafkę obok i siedziała w milczeniu. Brakowało jej książki albo jej MP3, aby posłuchać swojej play listy. Do pokoju weszła ta sama pielęgniarka prowadząca przed sobą jakiś ciężki wózek elektryczny. Pomogła pacjentce wejść na niego.

\- A gdzie panienka pojedzie sobie ?

\- Do kolegi 2 piętra niżej.

\- Muszę wiedzieć. Dobrze, teraz tak, musi pani wrócić najpóźniej o 12:30 czyli za jakieś 3,5 godziny.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję i dowidzenia.

Po zakończonej rozmowie wyjechała na korytarz, wjechała do windy i zjechała na 3 piętro. Drzwi na oddział były znów otwarte, więc bez problemu przejechała przez nie. Kiedy znalazła się w pokoju 206 zauważyła znów Finnicka siedzącego na krześle obok czytający dzisiejszą gazetę.

\- Hej Finnick. Co tam ?

\- Hmmm? A, cześć Judy. Bez zmian u mnie jak i u niego. Trochę się martwię. Długo się nie budzi.

\- Lekarz mówił, że w każdej chwili może się ocknąć. Cieszę się, że jesteś przy nim. Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel.

\- Z ciebie również dobra przyjaciółka. Ale coraz trudniej jest mi tutaj dojechać.

\- A czemu ?

\- W ciągu tygodnia w mieście i na obrzeżach znaleziono 9 trupów a 5 osób wylądowało w szpitalu. Przyczyna jedna, potrącenie przez samochód.

\- No ale jak to, nie złapali ich jeszcze ?

\- Niestety nie. Nikt nie wie nawet, jaki to samochód. Policja już sprawdziła wszystkie warsztaty, firmy a nawet przeszukali domy kilku gangsterów, w tym mieszkanie Pana B. Nic nie znaleźli.

\- Dziwne, że nie rozgryźli jeszcze tego. A komendant Bogo nic nie robi w tej sprawie ?

\- Cóż, teoretycznie robi. Właściwie to nawet wyszedł stąd jakieś 10 minut temu. Pytał się o ciebie i o Nicka. Wygląda na to, że się martwi o was.

\- Hmmm, to coś nowego. Dasz poczytać ? Jestem do tyłu z wiadomościami z miasta.

\- Dobra, akurat chciałem iść do łazienki, trzymaj. Wracam za 10 minut.

Położył gazetę na łóżku Nicka, po czym zeskoczył z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju. Podjechała do łóżka i już miała wziąć gazetę z kołdry, pod którą leżał jej przyjaciel, kiedy się poruszyła. Zabrała szybko rękę i spojrzała na jego twarz. Widać było, że śni mu się jakiś koszmar. Oczy pod powiekami latały w te i z powrotem z zawrotną szybkością. Usta poruszały się jak by chciał coś powiedzieć. Zaraz po tym zaczął kręcić głową w lewo i prawo. Do głowy dołączyły również ręce i nogi. Chwilę później zaczął cały się trząść. Judy w przerażeniu krzyknęła tylko: POMOCY!. Chwilę po tym usłyszała jak Nick krzyczy: „Nie, nie odchodź ! Proszę cię, zostań !". Spod powiek płynęły mu łzy. Judy była cała przerażona, nie wiedziała, co się dzieję. Usłyszała za sobą szybkie kroki. Okazało się, że to Finnick przybiegł najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Co się dzieję ? Co mu zrobiłaś ?!

\- Nic, przysięgam ! Chciałam wziąć gazetę i nagle zaczął się trząść. (Po policzkach spływały jej łzy.)

Do pokoju wbiegły 3 pielęgniarki oraz 2 lekarzy. Starszy z doktorów, wilk powiedział: „Podajcie mu coś na uspokojenie. Frank, zadzwoń po kogoś z ojomu, będzie na potrzebny. Proszę państwa, proszę wyjść. Tutaj nie ma nic do …". Wypowiedź urwał, kiedy Nick przestał się ruszać. Wilk wyjął stetoskop i zaczął odsłaniać klatkę piersiową, kiedy pielęgniarki wrzasnęły przerażone. Finnick był całkowicie ogłupiały tak jak i dwoje lekarzy. Judy spojrzała na Nicka, leżał spokojnie. Nie wiedziała, co się stało. Może umarł ? _Nie, nie może umrzeć, nie on. Proszę, niech nic mu nie będzie._ Złapała go za łapę i spojrzała w jego twarz. Chwilę później krzyknęła z przerażenia. Nick leżał z otwartymi oczami i się rozglądał.

 **Jingiel reklamowy polsatu.**

 **Czy Nick stracił pamięć ? Czy będzie zdrów ? Czy nasi bohaterowie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie w swoim ukochanym mieście ? I najważniejsze, kto stoi za tymi tajemniczymi morderstwami i ich próbami ? Dowiecie się w kolejnych rozdziałach :D.**

* * *

Drodzy czytelnicy, mam nadzieję że spodobał wam się nowy rozdział. Nie wiem kiedy będzie 6 rozdział ponieważ we wtorek/środę wyjeżdżam do wujka nad jezioro po za zasięg cywilizacji. Od 1 sierpnia mam gości a potem wyjeżdżam na mazury, więc pracę na 6 rozdziałem zacznę pewnie dopiero w połowie sierpnia.

Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi to piszcie, z chęcią dowiem się gdzie błędy jeszcze robię ;). I mała prośba, nie pytajcie się czy będą następne rozdziały ponieważ na 100% będą, a to kiedy się pojawią to już inna bajka. Jeśli będę czuł że się wypaliłem lub napiszę na końcu rozdziału że nie będę już tego kontynuować to wtedy będziecie wiedzieć. A póki co mam kilka pomysłów na 6 rozdział :D. Jak coś to obserwujcie również komentarze pod opowiadaniem. Podpisuję się jako matjas1997 albo autor.


	6. Wspomnienia i podejrzenia

Wiem że po tak długim czasie spodziewaliście się czegoś więcej ale niestety było wiele problemów w napisaniu tego rozdziału zaczynając od braku czasu po przez brak weny i problemy rodzinne.

* * *

Rozdział 6

Nick

Cofnijmy się wstecz o 16 lat. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Pod domem panowała cisza, lecz wewnątrz było zupełnie na odwrót. Louis oraz Lilly krzątali się po swoim domu i pakowali walizki do samochodu. Była to szczęśliwa rodzina lisów która planowała wspólne wakacje nad morzem. Przy oknie siedział mały lisek w zielonym ubranku oraz czapce z daszkiem trzymający w rączkach małego pluszowego misia. Wiedział że nie można rodzicom przeszkadzać kiedy noszą walizki do samochodu. Był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany ponieważ pierwszy raz mieli pojechać nad morze. Dzień wcześniej miał uroczyste zakończenie roku szkolnego i odebrał świadectwo ukończenia 2 klasy szkoły podstawowej.

-Nick, do samochodu, jedziemy. (krzyknęła z garażu mama)

Nick od razu wstał z podłogi i pobiegł do garażu gdzie stał ich samochód. Wsiadł, zamknął drzwi i zapiął pasy. Wyjechali spod domu i skierowali się na obwodnicę miasta. Wszystko było dobrze, tata prowadził samochód a mama siedząca na miejscu pasażera z przodu patrząc na mapę sprawdzała trasę. Nick w między czasie obserwował drzewa oraz pola które mijali. Po jakimś czasie mama odłożyła mapę i zaczęła rozmawiać cicho ze swoim mężem. Nickowi zaczęło być niedobrze od patrzenia na drzewa które z dużo prędkością mijali więc postanowił pójść spać. („Zresztą podróż minie tak szybciej, ani się obejrzę a będziemy na miejscu"). Obudził się około 20-tej, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Louis w dalszym ciągu siedział za kółkiem. Było widać po nim że jest zmęczony i czymś zaniepokojony. Lilly czytała w między czasie książkę. W pewnym momencie Nick usłyszał potworny hałas wydobywający się z okolicy lewego, tylnego koła. Chwilę potem samochód przechylił się w lewą stronę i zaczął się ślizgać oraz obracać. W samochodzie było słychać tylko płacz Nicka oraz wrzaski mamy i ojca. W pewnej chwili samochód uderzył w barierkę i przeleciał dalej w stronę lasu. Pojazd zatrzymał się dopiero po zderzeniu czołowym z drzewem. Nick czuł pulsujący ból w okolicy lewej skroni oraz w okolicy żeber. Ostatnie co zapamiętał to widok swoich nieprzytomnych rodziców oraz dymu wydobywającego się spod maski. Następne co pamiętał to hałas kogutów policyjnych, karetek oraz straży pożarnej. Czuł tępy ból głowy oraz w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy otworzył oczy ujrzał nad sobą dwóch lekarzy którzy nieśli go na noszach do karetki. Kiedy z trudem się obrócił zauważył samochód którym jechał, cały pognieciony, ciężko było uwierzyć że udało mu się przeżyć taki wypadek. Kilka metrów dalej, pod drzewem zauważył rozwinięty czarny worek. W pewniej chwili przed oczami Nicka pokazała się Lilly. Rozmawiała o czymś z lekarzami, którzy nieśli go. Wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, lecz pokiwali głowami na znak że się zgadzają. Zanieśli Nicka do karetki a zaraz po tym weszła do niej jego mama.

\- Mamo, co się stało ?

\- Nic, spokojnie. Musimy porozmawiać. (Wyglądała nie najlepiej, na głowie miała długą i paskudną ranę, lewą rękę usztywnioną. Na twarzy rysował się smutek, zmęczenie, desperacja)

Powróćmy do szpitala ( )

Nick siedział na łóżku, na jego twarzy malowała się dezorientacja. Lekarz kończył przeprowadzać wstępne badania. Od wielu lat nie miał tak szczegółowych badań robionych.

(Lekarz) – Dobrze, proszę otworzyć usta. Hmmm. Wygląda dobrze. No cóż, na pierwszy rzut oka nic panu nie dolega. Jednak przeprowadzimy również szczegółowe badania. Zaraz powinna przyjść pielęgniarka która pobierze panu krew do badań a po obiedzie pojedziemy na EEG (elektroencefalograf) a jutro na tomografię komputerową. Jeszcze tylko kilka pytań panu zadam, dobrze ?

\- Zgoda. (W głosie Nicka było słychać chrypkę i lekką dezorientację)

\- Boli pana coś ?

\- Oprócz ręki, nogi, karku i głowy to nic.

\- Dobrze, pamięta pan co się stało ? Jak się tu znalazł ?

\- Szczerze to nie. Ostatnie co pamiętam to to że gdzieś jechałem z Judy i nagle budzę się tutaj. Może pan powiedzieć co mi się stało ?

\- Nastąpił wypadek wskutek którego kierowca waszego pojazdu zmarł. Pan ma rękę oraz nogę złamaną, uszkodzony kart oraz wstrząs mózgu.

\- A kiedy będę mógł zostać wypisany ?  
\- Najszybciej to dopiero za kilka dni. Wszystko zależy od wyników badań. No dobrze, proszę odpocząć zanim nie przyjdzie siostra. Aha, i proszę nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów głową jeśli nie chce pan dostać mocnego bólu głowy.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju, a ja zostałem sam. Kilka minut później do pokoju weszła położna aby pobrać mi krew. Była lisem rudym na oko w wieku 40 lat. Jednak coś w jej wyglądzie mnie zaintrygował. Miałem wrażenie że skądś ją znam ale nie wiedziałem skąd. Po zakończonej czynności kobiet uśmiechnęła się do mnie tajemniczo po czym wyszła nie mówiąc przez cały czas ani jednego słowa. Potem przez całe przedpołudnie zastanawiałem się co mogło się dokładniej wydarzyć lecz nic nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Pamiętam tylko to że rozmawiałem z Judy w aucie a zaraz potem poczułem wielki ból z prawej strony głowy. Następnie obudziłem się w szpitalu. Czemu jednak powróciłem we wspomnieniach do momentu kiedy straciłem rodzinę ? Wtedy nie widziałem żadnego związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami ale demony przeszłości najwyraźniej mnie znalazły. Ale powróćmy do opowiadania. Około 15-tej z moich rozmyślam wyrwał mnie Finnick wchodzący do pokoju w którym leżałem. Usiadł na krześle obok mojego łóżka, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Rany, Nick. Wyglądasz gorzej niż rano bez kawy. Mam już trumnę zamawiać dla ciebie ? (Gdyby nie oparcie na krześle to by pewnie spadł do tyłu ze śmiechu)  
\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. A co tam na mieście ? Coś ciekawego się wydarzyło ?  
\- Nie za bardzo. A przynajmniej nic nie piszą o tym w gazetach. A kiedy ciebie wypiszą ?

\- Według lekarza to za kilka dni. Muszą mi jeszcze jakieś badania zrobić.

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej. Trochę nudno jest jak nie ma ciebie.

\- Najchętniej to bym wrócił jak najszybciej do pracy. Chętnie bym złapał odpowiedzialnych za ten wypadek. Ciekawe tylko po co to robią.

\- Nie mam pojęcia ale według mnie coś musi te sprawy łączyć. Znaczy wasz wypadek i potrącenie tamtej kobiety. Tylko co to może być ?

\- A czemu uważasz że te dwie sprawy coś łączy ?

\- Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić ale gdzieś już tamtą gazelę widziałem. Niestety nie mogę sobie przypomnieć skąd ją znam. To musiało być w miarę dawno temu. (Na jego twarzy widniał gniew na samego siebie. Zwykle pamiętał wszystko i wszystkich a teraz coś takiego. Było to moim zdaniem podejrzane.)

-Dobra, nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Z czasem sobie to przypomnisz. No, a teraz może porobimy coś milszego ? Masz karty do gry jak prosiłem ostatnio ?

\- Jasne że przyniosłem. Musiałem nowe kupić ponieważ swoje gdzieś zawieruszyłem w domu. (Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i radość. Widać było że się cieszył ze zmiany tematu rozmowy)

Graliśmy w różne gry, w wojnę, koko oraz w makao. Spędziliśmy tak czas do około 17-tej. Niestety nie mogliśmy dłużej pograć ponieważ Finnick został poproszony o opuszczenie budynku pod pretekstem że muszę wypoczywać. Pozbieraliśmy karty, kartki włożyłem do szuflady obok mego łóżka po czym mój najlepszy przyjaciel zaczął się ubierać. Kiedy już stał przy drzwiach odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział: „Do zobaczenia następnym razem. Może jutro wpadnę ale nic nie obiecuję."

\- Spoko, trzymaj się. (Na mojej twarzy pierwszy raz pojawił się uśmiech od kiedy gdy się obudziłem)

\- Powodzenia i nie daj się. (Wyszczerzył się do mnie po czym wyszedł z Sali a ja zostałem znów sam)

Po tym zostałem sam i nie miałem co robić. Telewizor zawieszony pod sufitem nie działał, nie miałem żadnej książki ani nawet komórki żeby posłuchać muzyki którą zgubiłem podczas wypadku. Leżałem więc tak patrząc na sufit i próbując zrozumieć ostatnie najważniejsze wydarzenia. Kiedy tak leżał powrócił wspomnieniami do wypadku własnych rodziców. Przypomniał sobie dlaczego przez prawie 10 lat siedział w domu dziecka. Ojciec zginął w wypadku, matka zmarła kilka dni później potrącona przez samochód. Został w ten sposób sierotą. Z nieznanego sobie powodu stracił swą rodzinę oraz szanse na normalne życie. Po śmierci rodziców był przez pewnie czas samotnikiem i dzięki swej przebiegłości zaczął zarabiać na różne sposoby. Jak mówi przysłowie „umiesz liczyć licz na siebie". Z Finnickiem poznali się w gimnazjum i zabrali się za różne oszustwa. W liceum starał się nawet znaleźć innych przyjaciół ale po zawodzie miłosnym doszedł do wniosku że będzie się tylko trzymał ze swym przyjacielem. Potem wszystko w jego życiu się zmieniło. Uczciwie zarabia, ma kilku kolegów w pracy i na nowo poznał smak szczęścia. Może Judy i inni nie są moją rodziną lecz przy nich czuję się wspaniale, zaznałem akceptacji której mi brakowało od śmierci rodziców.

Nie wiem jak długo tak leżałem. Moje rozmyślanie przerwało wejście Judy do pokoju. Na sam jej widok zrobiło mi się przyjemnie i zapomniałem o wszystkich troskach. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie a ja odwzajemniłem jej tym miłym gestem.

\- Cześć Nick. Jak dzisiaj samopoczucie ?

\- Oprócz częstych bólów głowy i tego że nie mogę się ruszać z łóżka to dobrze. A ty jak się czujesz ? (Chciałem swoje rany przeobrazić w żart aby nie wyszło że ze mnie jest jakiś mięczak i chyba się udało ponieważ lekko się zaśmiała i popatrzyła na mnie z tak ciepłym uśmiechem że w każdej chwili mogłem się rozpuścić)

\- Nie narzekam. Pojutrze mają mnie wypisać ale od pracy mam wolne jeszcze na jakieś 2 tygodnie i to minimum. W takich chwilach to nie wiem czy się cieszyć czy śmiać.

\- Aż tak tęsknisz za pracą ? Chociaż z dwojga złego ja również bym wolał pracować niż leżeć w tym łóżku i nie móc nawet wyjść na korytarz.

\- Oj tam. Nie wybrzydzaj. Nie powiesz mi chyba że żadna pielęgniarka nie wpadła ci w oko. (W oczach roiło się jej od iskierek a jej uśmiech był jakiś tajemniczy, powiedziałbym że nawet coś kombinuje jednak nie wiedziałem co chciała przez to powiedzieć)

\- Nie bardzo wiem o czym mówisz.

\- Oj nie kłam. Widziałam dzisiaj jak jakaś pielęgniarka od ciebie wychodziła a miała taki uśmiech jak by właśnie wygrała życie na loterii. (Ton jej głosu zmienił się radykalnie, wyczuwałem w nim gniew połączony ze smutkiem oraz chyba 'zazdrością' ale od razu zrozumiałem o kim ona mówi)

\- Aaaa, teraz wiem o kim mówisz. (Nie byłem wstanie powstrzymać lekkiego chichotu na wzmiankę o tej pielęgniarce. Niestety Judy odebrała to inaczej niż się spodziewałem ponieważ zrobiła obrażoną minę i wygląda tak jak by miała zaraz wybuchnąć dlatego szybko dodałem). Nie wiem czemu tak sądzisz. Po pierwsze nie jest w moim typie a po drugie mogła by być moją mamą. Ale to było jednak bardzo dziwne.

\- A co takiego ? (Od razu się uspokoiła, widać było że chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej)

\- Nie wiem, nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć ale mam dziwne wrażenie że skądś ją znam ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć skąd.

\- Na pewno sobie przypomnisz ale musisz dać sobie więcej czasu. No ale nie po to przyszłam do ciebie.

\- Nie chciałaś kolegi odwiedzić tak po prostu ? (Udawałem zasmucony ton i podziałał ponieważ zaczęła się tłumaczyć)

\- Nie no, jasne że chciałam, ale nie przyszłam dzisiaj sama ponieważ ktoś chce ciebie poznać. (Z jej tonu wywnioskowałem że to nie będzie miłe spotkanie dla mnie a jej to było wyraźnie w niesmak). Po tych słowach wstała z krzesła które przysunęła sobie obok mojego łóżka, przysunęła się pyszczkiem do mojego ucha i wyszeptała „Trzymaj się" a następnie złożyła lekki pocałunek na moim policzku. Momentalnie zarumieniłem się, nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Ona z kolei się uśmiechnęła do mnie i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Zanim jednak wyszła spytałem się kto chce mnie poznać. Odwróciła się, uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:  
\- Mój tata.

* * *

Dziękuje za przeczytanie i jeszcze raz przepraszam że tak krótki rozdział. Poczekam kilka dni i zacznę pracę nad kolejnym rozdziałem ponieważ mam teraz czas ponieważ mnie wydalono z PB (niestety). No ale 3maj się i dzięki za wszelkie komentarze.


	7. Cienie przeszłości

Pewnie wielu z was mnie zgnębi za to że tak długo rozdział się nie pojawiał, niestety praca nad nim mocno się przeciągnęła. W każdym razie rozdział jest znacznie dłuższy od innych i mam nadzieję że spodoba się wam.

* * *

Rozdział 7

Judy

Od mojej ostatniej rozmowy z Nickiem nie miałam z nim żadnego kontaktu. Zaraz jak wyszłam z pokoju w którym leżał Nick wszedł tam mój tata. Nie bardzo wiem o czym rozmawiali ponieważ czułam się strasznie zmęczona. Niestety nie wszystkie moje rany zdążyły się w pełni zagoić. Kark potrafił mnie jeszcze boleć z byle powodu a co do lewego ramienia które mi wyskoczyło ze stawu wpierw na skutek wypadku a potem przez moją mamę którą czasem ponoszą emocje. Niestety tak mnie uściskała po tym jak mnie zobaczyła w szpitalu że zemdlałam i upadając staw znów mi wyskoczył. Kiedy obudziłam się następnego dnia dostała tak silnej migreny że pielęgniarki musiały mi podać leki nasenne ponieważ przeciwbólowe już nie pomagały. Kiedy wreszcie jakoś głowa przestała mnie boleć dowiedziałam się że przespałam całe 3 dni a w tym czasie moi rodzice, a zwłaszcza mama bardzo się denerwowała. Pewnie myślała że mi się pogorszyło a żadne zapewnienia pielęgniarek a nawet ordynatora nie przekonywały jej. Tego dnia cieszyłam się towarzystwem moich rodziców ponieważ musieli następnego dnia wracać do domu na gospodarstwo. Lekarz pozwolił mi się swobodnie poruszać na terenie szpitala. Kiedy wstałam następnego dnia zjadłam śniadanie oraz połknęłam leki które musiałam zażywać codziennie aż do odwołania. Kiedy zamierzałam już wychodzić w odwiedziny do Nicka weszła do mnie pielęgniarka która poprzednio wskazała mi drogę do Nicka.

\- Witaj Judy. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz ?

\- Cześć Sophia. Miło się znowu widzieć. W miarę dobrze a ty ?

\- Nie mam na co narzekać. Przykro mi z powodu że ostatnie dni musiałaś przespać. Nie miałyśmy innego wyjścia. (W jej głosie słyszałam wyraźnie smutek)

\- Daj spokój. Nawet się cieszę. Głowa mnie nie boli a i ramię mam w lepszym stanie niż poprzednio. Nie czuję już bólu kiedy nim ruszę. A wiesz może czy coś nowego słychać u Nicka ? (Ton mojego głosu wyraźnie zdradzał ciekawość oraz niepokój)

\- Oprócz tego że ma ciągle jakieś badania przeprowadzane to nie wiem. Za to ordynator prosi ciebie do swojego gabinety. Trafisz do niego sama czy może ci pomóc ?

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. Ale dziękuję Ci za chęci. No dobra, to za kilka minut pójdę do niego, tylko się umyję.

Po tych słowach poszłam do łazienki i umyłam swoje zęby, przebrałam się w czystą piżamę szpitalną oraz potraktowałam się dezodorantem który rodzice mi kupili w sklepie tak jak szczoteczkę oraz pastę do zębów. Nie byłam z tego powodu jednak zachwycona ponieważ dezodorant to nie to samo co gorący prysznic a po prawie 2 tygodniach leżenia w szpitalu kąpiel była czymś o czym marzyłam już nie tylko w snach. Niestety musiało to wystarczyć. Kiedy zapukałam do gabinetu ordynatora wybiła na zegarze 10 rano. Był to ten sam ordynator który odwiedził mnie niedługo po przebudzeniu z wypadku. Tygrys siedział za biurkiem na którym leżało kilka papierów którymi doktor był pochłonięty. Jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie oraz niepokój. Kiedy jednak na nią spojrzał uśmiechnął się do niej a jego twarz zmieniła diametralnie swój wygląd.

\- Ahh, pani Hops. Dobrze widzieć panią już na własnych nogach.

\- Dziękuję doktorze. Niestety nie jestem jeszcze tak zdrowa jak bym tego chciała.

\- Cóż, wszystko w swoim czasie. Wpierw jeśli pani pozwoli to panią zbadam.

Badanie nie było zbyt skomplikowane. Badanie odruchów kończyn dolnych i górnych oraz badanie reakcji źrenic.

\- Hmm, wygląda wszystko dobrze. Wszystkie badania mieszczą się w granicach normy. Niepokoi mnie tylko ostatni pani atak bólu głowy. Moim zdaniem 3 dni to bardzo długo jednak rezonans magnetyczny przeprowadzony wczoraj rano nic nie wykazał.

\- Czy to znaczy że wreszcie doktor będzie mógł mnie wypisać ze szpitala ?

\- Cóż, wszystko na to wskazuje. Mamy dzisiaj czwartek 4 grudnia więc wezmę jutro panią wypiszę do domu. Akurat na weekend. Tylko tak, po pierwsze do połowy stycznia przynajmniej 2 razy w tygodniu będzie musiała pani przychodzić na kontrolę. Po drugie prosiłbym aby przy pani ktoś czuwał w ciągu najbliższych dni. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem. A do której będę musiała opuścić szpital jutro ?

\- Gdzieś tak do 14-15.

\- Dziękuje bardzo doktorze. (Po tych słowach zsunęłam się z krzesła i już miałam łapkę na klamce od drzwi kiedy przypomniałam sobie jeszcze coś ważnego). Panie doktorze ?

\- Słucham ?

\- Wie pan może coś o Nicku ? Był w tym samym pojeździe ze mną podczas wypadku.

\- Hmm, Nick. (Wstał i podszedł do szuflad z dokumentami) A jak ma na nazwisko ?

\- Bajer. Nick Bajer.

Doktor otworzył jedną z szuflad i zaczął szukać czegoś w niej mrucząc: „Bajer. Bajer".

\- Ooo, znalazłem. Nickolas Bajer. Lis rudy, 28 lat. Przebywał w śpiączce farmakologicznej z której niedawno się wybudził. Złamanie lewej nogi oraz ręki, wstrząs mózgu oraz uszkodzenie karku.

\- Dokładnie o niego mi chodzi. Co z nim ?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to miał wiele szczęścia. Badania w normie, niestety niedobór niektórych witam oraz wapnia. Jest pod stałą obserwacją ale jego życiu nic nie zagraża. Poleży jeszcze trochę u nas i jego również wypiszemy.

\- Dziękuje panie doktorze i życzę miłego dnia.

\- Wzajemnie.

Po tych słowach wyszłam z gabinetu. Cieszyłam się jak dziecko że Nick wyjdzie z tego wszystkiego. Kiedy weszłam do swego pokoju ujrzałam komendanta Bogo który siedział na krześle postawionym przy oknie i przez nie patrzył.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej niż jak ostatnio cię widziałem Judy.(Bawół nie odwrócił się nawet od okna by na mnie spojrzeć, a jego głos zdradzał zmęczenie i chyba smutek ?)

\- Eee.. . Dziękuje panie komendancie. Czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę ? (Wiedziałam że Bogo przyszedł do mnie w odwiedziny dzień po wypadku. Zwykle nie przychodzi kiedy nie ma ku temu jakiegoś ważnego powodu)

\- Cóż, chciałem zobaczyć jak się czuje nasza najlepsza policjantka i przy okazji mam ci do przekazania pismo które niezbyt ci się spodoba. (Po tych słowach wyjął zza pazuchy jakieś pismo z pieczęcią komendy głównej oraz z czyimś podpisem)

\- Co to za pismo ? Co ono dla mnie oznacza ?

\- Oznacza ono dla ciebie to iż dopóki lekarze nie stwierdzą że jesteś w pełni zdrowa jesteś na przymusowym zwolnieniu płatnym.

\- Że co !? (Poczułam się w tej chwili jak by mnie ktoś uderzył w brzuch z całej siły)

\- To była lepsza część pisma. Gorszy jest fakt iż później będziesz musiała przejść testy zarówno sprawnościowe jak i psychologiczne. Jeśli możesz to przekaż to również Nickowi kiedy go spotkasz.

W tej chwili poczułam się jakby cały mój świat zawalił się w jednej chwili. Wszystko co miało dla mnie jakiś sens zostało mi odebrane. Jedyne czym mogłam się pocieszać to fakt że mogę wrócić do służby jeśli przejdę testy. Byłam w takim szoku że nie zauważyłam kiedy Bogo wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Ostatnie co pamiętam to fakt że ze łzami w oczach położyłam się do łóżka czytając uważnie pismo.

Następnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno, a na ulicach paliły się lampy. Na korytarzu słychać było jedynie cicho włączone radio i słabe pochrapywanie jednej z pielęgniarek dyżurnych. Kiedy usiadłam na łóżku zobaczyłam na stoliku kolację z poprzedniego dnia. Nie wiem czemu tak długo spałam. Ominął mnie cały dzień, a chciałam iść do Nicka w odwiedziny. Spojrzawszy na zegar wiszący na ścianie zobaczyłam że jest 5:40 rano. Wstałam, zjadłam posiłek i wróciłam do łóżka. Cały czas byłam myślami we wczorajszym dniu. Jak to mam się udać na przymusowe zwolnienie !? Praca to jedyna rzecz jaka mi została, moja pasja. Bez niej mam wrażenie że nie mam celu przed sobą. A zresztą kto by zechciał się mną opiekować przez kilka najbliższych dni ? Na Nicka nie mam co liczyć, sam wymaga obserwacji a innych tak bliskich przyjaciół nie mam. Leżałam tak w łóżku i się zastanawiałam, co mam zrobić. W pewnym momencie przypomniałam sobie że mój młodszy brat mógłby przyjechać do mnie na kilka dni. W końcu jest młodszy tylko o kilka lat, rok temu zdał maturę ale jak twierdził chce zrobić sobie rok przerwy od nauki i dlatego nie poszedł na studia. Zresztą kto nadaje się lepiej niż własna rodzina ? Postanowiłam zadzwonić do domu i z nim pogadać. W tym celu wstałam z łóżka, umyłam zęby, ubrałam czyste ubrania i wyszłam na korytarz po drodze zabierając ze swojej szafki kilka monet. Automat telefoniczny miałam niedaleko więc nie miałam żadnego problemu. Wrzuciłam monety, wykręciłam numer i przyłożyłam słuchawkę do ucha.

\- BIIIIP…..BIIIIIP…BIIIIP… Halo ? (W słuchawce usłyszałam jakiś dziecinny głos)

\- Cześć Rose. To ja Judy. Jest może Matt ?

\- Śpi jeszcze, jak wszyscy. Dlaczego dzwonisz tak wcześnie ? ( W głosie znacznie młodszej siostry było słychać dziecięcy gniew. „Jak dawno tego nie słyszałam" pomyślałam z uśmiechem)

-Wybacz ale muszę. Możesz obudzić Matt'a ? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze.

\- Tylko idź do niego i grzecznie go obudź a nie krzycz na cały dom bo wszystkich …

\- MAAAAAATTT ! WSTAWAJ, JUDY DO CIEBIE.

\- („Ehh, powinnam się była przyzwyczaić że mnie nie posłucha, nikogo nie słucha.")

Może i Rose ma dopiero 5 lat a krzyczy jak by miała 20 i trzymała w ręku megafon. Nie dość że w słuchawce usłyszałam piekielny harmider ponieważ obudziła wszystkich w domu to jeszcze śpiąca pielęgniarka się obudziła i patrzyła na mnie. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać to pewnie w tym momencie padłabym martwa na podłogę.

\- UUUUAAA. Halo ? („Od razu poznałam po głosie że to Matt")

\- Cześć Matt, jak tam ?

\- Juuudy ? Co się stało że tak wcześnie dzwonisz ?

\- Wcześnie ? (Spytałam się oburzona) Jest już po 6 rano. Zresztą czemu wy jeszcze śpicie ?

\- Może dlatego że jest teraz zima i nie ma tyle do robienia ?

\- Aaa, no tak. (Było mi wstyd że tak na nich naskoczyłam. Będąc w mieście zapominamy czasem o realiach) Wiesz, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Taaa ? A w czym ?

\- Mógłbyś przyjechać po mnie do szpitala dzisiaj, tak w godzinach 14-15 ?

\- Dobrze wiesz że nie zrobiłem jeszcze prawa jazdy.

\- Ale pociągiem mógłbyś przyjechać, co ?

\- No teoretycznie mógłbym ale nie mam za co kupić biletu. (Myślałam że wezmę i go uduszę przez tą słuchawkę.)

\- U mnie w pokoju pod łóżkiem znajdziesz jedną, poluzowaną deskę. Weź ją przesuń, w dziurze znajdziesz trochę pieniędzy. Starczy ci na bilet do Zwierzogrodu oraz taksówkę do szpitala. Pociąg jeździ codziennie, około 8 odjeżdża ze stacji.

\- No dobra, a na jak długo mam tam przyjechać ?

\- Góra tydzień. Dasz radę zrobić to dla siostry ? (Ostatnie zdanie powiedziałam udając że płaczę. To zawsze działa)

\- Eee, no dobra. To ja lecę się spakować. Widzimy się za kilka godzin.

\- Dzięki wielkie. Ja będę czekała.

Po tym się rozłączyłam. Następnie zadzwoniłam do pani u której wynajmuję mieszkanie i poprosiłam ją czy może przystawić do jednego z pokoi jeszcze jedno łóżko. Mogłam sobie na to teraz pozwolić. Od 2 miesięcy wynajmuje sobie taką większą kawalerkę z dwoma pokojami. Łazienką, kuchnią oraz przedsionkiem. Właścicielka przypomniała mi również że zalegam z czynszem od ponad tygodnia, lecz kiedy jej wyjaśniłam sytuację, to powiedziała że da mi jeszcze 2 tygodnie aby zapłacić.

Nick

Ciągle mnie gdzieś zabierają na różne badania. Dzisiaj jest akurat 4 grudnia, pierwszy dzień w którym mogłem się wyspać. Badania zakończyły się poprzedniego dnia. Niestety mój stan zdrowia nie zadowalał lekarzy, więc musiałem jeszcze na jakiś czas zostać w szpitalu na obserwacji. Podobno mam niedobory wielu witamin i żelaza. Skutkowało to tym że miałem dziennie po 2-3 kroplówki podawane a moja dieta została urozmaicona o różne owoce i warzywa. Pamiętam że obudziłem się dzisiaj coś kale 11-tej. Na szafce obok łóżka miałem tackę ze śniadaniem oraz herbatą. Kiedy już zjadłem i połknąłem leki postanowiłem wstać i usiąść na parapecie, gdzie było o wiele więcej słońca. Niestety nie cieszyłem się tym komfortem zbyt długo ponieważ po jakiś 15 minutach przyszła pielęgniarka. Była to ta sama lisica, która mnie bardzo intrygowała. Wydawało mi się że znam ją wiele lat ale nie wiedziałem nawet jak ma na imię. Codziennie musiał mierzyć sobie ciśnienie. Podeszła do niego, nałożyła mankiet w zgięciu łokcia i włączyła. Z plakietki którą miała przypiętą do bluzki wyczytałem że ma na imię Monika. Nigdy nie byłem dobry z geografii ale wydawało mi się że jest to Polskie imię, a nie Angielskie. Kiedy badanie się skończyła, Monika wzięła długopis i zapisała na kartce przy moim łóżku wyniki badania.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to że ciśnienie wraca do normy u Pana. Myślę że w następnym tygodniu będziemy mogli Pana wypisać do domu.

\- Dziękuje Pani Moniko. (Głos wydaje mi się nawet znajomy. Skąd ja ją znam albo kogo przypomina?) Jeśli mogę spytać, pochodzi Pani w Polski, mam rację ?

\- Tak, a dokładniej z Białegostoku na Podlasiu. Piękne miejsce, dużo lasów i łąk tak jest, a powietrze jest znacznie czystsze niż w innych rejonach tego kraju. A skąd pan o tym wie ?

\- Domyśliłem się po przeczytaniu pani imienia z plakietki.

\- Jest pan spostrzegawczy i mądry. ( Po tych słowach spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. Był on jak promyk słońca. Następnie zabrała ciśnieniomierz i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.) Wracaj szybko do zdrowia Rudi.

Kiedy usłyszałem jak mnie nazwała miałem wrażenie że ktoś mnie właśnie walnął pięścią w brzuch. Z wrażenia zabrakło mi nawet powietrza w płucach. Pielęgniarka natychmiast zasłoniła pyszczek łapką i wyszła z pokoju tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Ja miałem wrażenie że czas się dla mnie zatrzymał. W mojej głowie ciągle słyszałem tylko : „Rudi. Rudi. Rudi. Rudi. Rudi." Tylko jedna osoba mnie tak nazywała. Ale przecież ona nie żyje, zmarła wiele lat temu. Wróciłem do łóżka, położyłem się w nim i próbowałem uspokoić burzę myśli i uczuć w sobie. Nie pamiętam nawet kiedy przyniesiono mi obiad. Ocknąłem się dopiero wtedy gdy ktoś mnie trącił łapką w ramię. Z przerażenia aż podskoczyłem, a kiedy zobaczyłem że to Judy uśmiechnąłem się do niej sztucznie.

\- Hej Judy. Miło cię widzieć.

\- Na pewno ? Przed chwilą wydawałeś się przestraszony. Coś się stało ? (W głosie wyraźnie wyczuwało się troskę o mnie)

\- Coo ? Niee, nic się nie stało. Po prostu…. Po prostu się zamyśliłem, nic więcej. A u ciebie co słychać ? (Starałem się żeby mój głos brzmiał normalnie lecz był tylko nerwowy, nawet sam to słyszałem. Judy nie wygląda na przekonaną a w jej oczach widziałem że bardzo by chciała się dowiedzieć co jest.)  
\- Cóż, zostałam dzisiaj wypisana. Niestety mam przyjeżdżać co jakiś czas na kontrole do odwołania. A ty kiedy wychodzić ?

\- Ja ? Nie wiem, może za tydzień mnie wypiszą dopiero. Ale to dobrze że jesteś już zdrowa. (Uśmiechnąłem się do niej nieznacznie.) A właśnie, kto cię zabierze do siebie ?

\- Wezwałam swego brata aby po mnie przyjechał. Lekarz prosił mnie aby przez jakiś tydzień był ktoś ze mną i miał mnie na oku.

\- Ooo, brata ? Też jest taki uparty jak ty ? Chociaż nie, to jest niemożliwe. (Starałem się trochę z nią podroczyć. Dostałem za to po nodze aż prawie oczy zaszły mi łzami z bólu. Niby taki mały króliczek a ile ma sił.)

\- No wiesz ty co ?! Nie, nie jest. Jest bardziej podobny do ciebie ?

\- Do mnie ? W jakim sensie ?

\- Też jest leniwy i sprytny. I uwielbia się droczyć z innymi, tak jak ty.

\- Noo, to ciekawe. Może go kiedyś poznam ?

\- Szybciej niż ci się wydaje. (Uśmiechnęła się a łapką zasłoniła pyszczek. Nie pamiętam żeby kiedykolwiek tak pięknie się uśmiechała. Na chwilę zapomniałem o moich troskach)

\- A to co ma oznaczać ? (Umiałem poznać kiedy coś kręci albo wie o czymś czego ja nie wiem i bardzo chce mi o tym powiedzieć)

\- Zostałeś zaproszony przez moich rodziców do nas na święta.

Z wrażenia myślałem że aż spadnę z łóżka. Od razu cofnąłem się wspomnieniami do mojej rozmowy z tatą Judy.

Rozmowa Nicka ze Stu

Nick trochę się zaniepokoił po tym co usłyszał od Judy. Miał rozmawiać z jej ojcem. Co prawda nie spowodował wypadku, ale bał się, że ojciec Judy może być o to zdenerwowany. W dodatku on chyba coś do niej czuję. Coś więcej niż przyjaźń, chociaż sam nie jest do końca tego pewien. Minęło około 15 minut. Nick usłyszał kroki w korytarzu. Napił się wody, która stała obok niego na stołku i przygotował się do tej trudnej rozmowy, jednak nadal nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stu powoli otworzył duże niebieskie drzwi i stanął w progu. Pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy to surowo z nim podyskutować, jednak gdy zauważył jego stan zrobiło mu się żal lisa. Patrzyli na siebie przez parę naście sekund. Oboje nie wiedzieli jak zacząć rozmowę. Nick postanowił pierwszy zakończyć ciszę.  
\- Dzień dobry.(Lekko niepewnym głosem) Pan jest pewnie ojcem Judy.  
\- Dzień dobry, tak jestem jej ojcem. Chciałem Pana poznać. Chcę wiedzieć z kim moja córka się zadaje.  
Stu trochę się zawstydził, bo ostatnie zdanie nie zabrzmiało zbyt dobrze. Powoli niepewnie wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi.  
\- To zrozumiałe Panie Hopps. Proszę mówić mi Nick.  
\- Więc Nick... Od jak dawna się znasz z moją córką ?  
\- To już od dawna. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale głównie widzimy się w pracy.  
\- Głównie czyli gdzie jeszcze ? (W jego głosie słyszałem że chcę się dowiedzieć znacznie więcej)  
Nick się zawstydził. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stu też ewidentnie był zdenerwowany. W końcu wydusił z siebie odpowiedź.  
\- Przyjaźnimy się z Judy. Czasami razem gdzieś idziemy.  
\- A teraz jak był wypadek to gdzie jechaliście?  
Nick chciał jakoś zmienić temat, ale pytanie Pana Hoppsa było słuszne więc musiał na nie odpowiedzieć. Był trochę niepewny, ale nie miał wyjścia.  
\- Aaa... No my z Judy. My tego. Chcieliśmy spędzić miło czas, zwłaszcza, że mieliśmy ciężki dzień w pracy, więc udaliśmy się do restauracji, a właściwie chcieliśmy się udać.  
\- Dobrze Nick, przepraszam, że tak się wypytuje ciebie, ale martwię się o swoją córkę i wiesz... Chcę wiedzieć takie rzeczy.  
\- Rozumiem Pana, gdybym ja miał dziecko to pewnie postąpiłbym tak samo jak Pan.  
Stu usiadł na krześle obok po lewej stronie Nicka. Nadal był trochę nie przekonany co do Lisa. Nie ufał im. Zwłaszcza po tym co Judy zrobił Gideon. Mimo, że teraz lubi Gideona to i tak czuję do Lisów niechęć.  
\- Więc Nick, czym się interesujesz ? Czym się zajmujesz po pracy ?  
Nick lekko się poirytował i skrzywił, że Stu wchodzi pytaniami w jego życie prywatne, ale w końcu musiał zdobyć zaufanie ojca Judy, więc pokornie mu odpowiedział.  
\- Wiem Pan, lubię sobie trochę pochodzić po mieście, na przykład do Parku lub na swoje ulubione miejsce pod takim mostem w tym, że parku. Czasami udaje się z wizytą do swojego kumpla Finnicka. To bardzo fajny kolega, a właściwie to nawet przyjaciel, jedyny jakiego miałem zanim wstąpiłem do policji. Spędzam z nim miło czas. Lubię też sobie poczytać jakieś ciekawostki w Internecie.  
\- Dobrze Nick, a jak spędzacie czas z Judy ?  
\- Judy to moja przyjaciółka. Czasem idziemy do sklepu razem, albo jak teraz do restauracji.  
\- To w sumie w porządku...  
\- A ja mogę spytać o Pana. Poznał mnie Pan już trochę, więc ja też chciałbym Pana poznać.  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Nick się zaniepokoił, że jego pytanie morze być niestosowne. Stu przysunął się do Nicka. Wydawał mu się on dobrym Lisem, więc postanowił mi zaufać i opowiedzieć o sobie. Przełknął ślinę i myślał od czego zacząć.  
\- Więc Nick, przyznam ci szczerze, że nie mam zbyt dużego zaufania do Lisów, zwłaszcza, że kiedyś jeden raz podrapał Judy w policzek, ale teraz go bardzo lubię i wie on o paru moich sekretach. Więc sądzę, że skoro jemu ufam, to tobie też mogę zwłaszcza, że ty mi nic złego nie zrobiłeś, a jeśli winisz siebie o ten wypadek to wiedz, iż rozmawiałem już z Policjantami i ten wypadek to kompletnie nie twoja wina. Więc opowiem ci o sobie.  
Stu opowiadał dość szczegółowo mi o tym co robi, co lubi, a nawet o pewnej wpadce jak jego syn Matt, który obecnie jest młodszy od Judy, utknął kiedyś z dziupli sowy. Do wieczora go wyciągali, a pod wieczór sowa dziobała go po nogach. Rozmowa przebiegała już potem bardzo swobodnie, ale nadal z lekkim dystansem. Po 30 minutach rozmowy Stu musiał już opuścić pokój w którym leżałem. Pożegnałem się z nim i wyszedł.  
Zdecydowanie ulżyło mi. Cieszyłem się, że dobrze się dogadywałem ze Stu, ale nadal mam wrażenie, że jednak nadal nie do końca mi ufa.

Powrót do rzeczywistości

Na samo wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy zalewał mnie zimny pot. A teraz zostałem zaproszony na Święta do rodzinnego domu Judy.

\- Hmm, nie wiem czy powinienem. W końcu to są rodzinne Święta, nie czułbym się chyba za dobrze.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Jeśli moi rodzice zapraszają ciebie to coś chyba znaczy, nie uważasz ? A właśnie, o czym rozmawiałeś wtedy z moim ojcem że ten nagle zmienił do ciebie nastawienie i 180 stopni ?

\- Eee. O niczym ważnym. Chciał mnie poznać i tyle. (Wiedziałem że taka odpowiedź jej nie zadowoli.)

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Ty coś kręcisz.

\- Nie, mówię prawdę. Porozmawialiśmy, zadał mi kilka pytań i tyle.

\- Hmm, no dobra. I tak prędzej czy później się dowiem o czym rozmawialiście. No a teraz muszę już lecieć. Mój brat pewnie mnie już szuka a muszę zajść jeszcze do ordynatora po wypis. Aha, tutaj masz pismo z komendy głównej. Bogo prosił mnie abym ci je przekazała.

Następnie stanęła na krześle i pocałowała mnie w policzek, aż się zaczerwieniłem a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła do mnie i wyszła bez słowa.

Judy

Kiedy wyszłam od ordynatora była 13:40. Mój brat siedział wtedy w Sali w której leżałam i spakował moje rzeczy do małej torby. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju patrzył się w okno. Był podobny do ojca, ten sam kolor sierści oraz posturę. Jedyne co odziedziczył po mamie to uszy i oczy. Jak na swój wiek był bardzo dojrzały.

\- To co Matt, jedziemy ?

\- Jasne. Wezmę tylko twoją torbę.

Po tych słowach wziął ją w jedną rękę i poszedł za mną aż do wyjścia z budynku. Tam stała już wcześnie wezwana taksówka która zawiozła nas do mojego mieszkania. Kiedy weszliśmy do mojego mieszkania ucieszyłam się z faktu że wszystko leży na swoim miejscu. Miałam tylko pod drzwiami mnóstwo poczty którą zebrałam. Niestety zakręciło mi się w głowie i bym pewnie upadła na podłogę gdyby nie mój brat który w ostatniej chwili mnie podtrzymał.

\- Mało brakowało.

\- Uff, dzięki braciak. Dobrze że jesteś tutaj.

\- Ja również się cieszę.

\- Dobra, ty będziesz spał w salonie. Pościel znajdziesz w łóżku. Łazienka jest tutaj, zaraz przy wejściu. Aha, nie ma nic w lodówce więc zamówię pizzę, zgoda ?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Jutro pójdziemy do sklepu i zrobimy zakupy.

Matt poszedł się rozpakować a ja usiadłam w fotelu, zamówiłam dla nas pizzę i czekając na dostawcę zaczęłam przeglądać pocztę. Znalazłam dzisiejszą gazetę. Moją uwagę przykuł uwagę artykuł na temat nowej ofiary tajemniczych przestępców.

„W wieczornych godzinach 1 grudnia doszło do potrącenia kolejnej ofiary tajemniczej organizacji przestępczej. Ofiarą był biały tygrys w wieku około 40 lat. Trafił do szpitala w centrum miasta. Niestety w nocy z 3 na 4 grudnia stan zdrowia ofiary znacząco się pogorszył. Lekarze twierdzą że nie są pewni czy przeżyje. Według naszych informacji ofiara niecały tydzień przed wypadkiem otrzymała tajemniczy list, na którym była wiadomość o treści : Drzwi jest wiele, lecz przez te jedne droga prowadzi w jedną stronę. Jeśli zechcesz zawrócić, wystrzegaj się zdrady ona do drzwi śmierci wiele razy prowadzi. Z wiadomości można wywnioskować że ten osobnik miał już styczność ze światem przestępczym. Policja próbowała porozmawiać z ofiarą, niestety lekarze zabronili im wchodzić podając za powód stan zdrowia ofiary. Będziemy nadal na bieżąco informować państwa o dalszych losach śledztwa."

Następnie przejrzałam resztę poczty i kiedy skończyłam, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Kto tam ?

\- Pizza ! (Po tym otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam krokodyla w czerwonym ubraniu i czapką z daszkiem)

\- Matt. Możesz wziąć te pudła ? (Mój brat, przyszedł i odebrał jedzenie a ja zapłaciłam.)

\- Dziękuje i życzę smacznego.

\- Dziękuje, do widzenia.

Matt postawił pudełka na stoliku przy kanapie, ja włączyłam telewizor i włączyłam jakiś film aby było milej. Jedliśmy, oglądaliśmy oraz rozmawialiśmy ze sobą tak do około 21. Wtedy brat poszedł się wykąpać, następnie ja i poszliśmy tak spać.

Nick

Po wyjściu Judy opuścił mnie cały dobry humor. Leżałem tylko i patrzyłem się w sufit. Moje myśli ciągle były przy Monice i próbowałem zrozumieć, co tu się dzieję. Już wystarczająco było dużo problemów z ostatnimi wypadkami, a na deser dostałem coś takiego. Przy kolacji przyszła do mnie pielęgniarka z lekami i powiedziała że w poniedziałek pan ordynator będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Następnie położyłem się i włączyłem telewizor. Nie pamiętam nawet jaki kanał włączyłem ani jaki film leciał. Po prostu potrzebowałem czegoś co zakłóci burze myśli we mnie. Następnie wziąłem nowy telefon komórkowy który dostałem od Finnicka ponieważ poprzedni się roztrzaskał podczas wypadku. Napisałem mu sms'a w którym prosiłem go aby jutro do mnie przyszedł koło południa ponieważ chciałem z nim porozmawiać. Nie minęło dużo czasu a dostałem wiadomość zwrotną w której się zgadza. Następnie położyłem się i tak zasnąłem zapominając całkowicie o tym że telewizor nadal gra.

* * *

Cóż, mam nadzieję że wam się spodobał rozdział. Czy dowiecie się kto to ta Monika ? A przy okazji bardzo dziękuje dwóm osobom.

\- Ksever, dziękuje za pomoc, bez ciebie rozdział nadal byłby nie skończony.

-Michaellught, tobie dziękuje za historyjkę, jak widzisz trochę ją zmieniłem ale większość zachowałem w oryginale :)


	8. Tajemnice

Witam, wiem że od dawna nie było nowych rozdziałów więc postanowiłem trochę przyśpieszyć akcję. Ale nie będę wam opowiadał i przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Życzę wam miłego czytania i mam nadzieję że się nie zawiedziecie.

* * *

Rozdział 8

 **Nick**

Nie mogłem spać w nocy, moje myśli ciągle krążyły wokół pielęgniarki Moniki. Próbowałem zrozumieć, co się wtedy stało jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Uznałem to za czysty zbieg okoliczności dokładnie w tym samym momencie kiedy przyniesiono śniadanie wraz z lekami. Po zjedzeniu i zażyciu lekarstw postanowiłem przespać się chociaż do obiadu. Mogłem sobie na pozwolić ponieważ badania się zakończyły, a z ordynatorem miałem się spotkać dopiero po obiedzie. Niestety sen nie przyniósł zamierzonej ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie. W nich znów cofnąłem się do czasów kiedy byłem wyśmiewany i odizolowywany od moich rówieśników. Obudziło mnie trzaśnięcie drzwiami w moim pokoju. Z początku myślałem że to przeciąg, jednak nie byłem sam w pomieszczeniu. Przy moim łóżku stał jakiś lampart ze strzykawką i igłą. Na twarzy nosił maskę i był ubrany w biały kitel.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko witaminy.

Z początku mu uwierzyłem jednak kiedy już miał mi zrobić zastrzyk wyszeptał: „Zdradę można zmazać tylko krwią". Od razu wiedziałem co się szykuję. Nie myśląc nawet nad konsekwencjami, zerwałem się z łóżka i zacząłem się z nim szarpać. Trwało to kilka minut i pewnie bym przegrał gdyby nie czysty przypadek. W pewnym momencie mój napastnik stracił równowagę. Podczas upadania skierowałem strzykawkę z igłą w jego stronę. Kiedy podniosłem się z niego zauważyłem, że strzykawka wbiła mu się w serce a cała jej zawartość została wstrzyknięta. Lampart zaczął się wić, dusić i drapać po szyi. Nie myśląc o niczym wcisnął czerwony guzik nad łóżkiem, a pielęgniarki przyszły w ciągu kilku sekund.

 **Judy**

Byłam z Matem na zakupach w sklepie niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Kupiliśmy trochę warzyw, chleb, masło, jakiś ser żółty, paprykę oraz kilka innych rzeczy, nie tylko do jedzenia ale również . mydło, szampon i inne przedmioty potrzebne w domu. Na nasze szczęścia właścicielka mojego mieszkania pożyczyła nam wózek na zakupy, więc nie musiałam nic nieść a mój brat musiał tylko ciągnąć wózek na kółkach. Po powrocie do domu wypakowaliśmy zakupy oraz odnieśliśmy wózek a przy okazji spłaciłam część zaległego czynszu. Nie było to wiele ale zawsze coś. Posprzątaliśmy, a raczej mój brat sprzątał a ja siedziałam i mówiłam mu gdzie co jest. Kiedy chciałam jemu pomóc to kazał mi siedzieć na tyłku i odpoczywać albo zawiezie mnie z powrotem do szpitala a sam wróci do domu. Przez resztę dnia oglądaliśmy telewizję, rozmawialiśmy i graliśmy w karty. Wieczorem zadzwonili do mnie nasi rodzice, oczywiście jak zawsze przez kamerkę internetową.

\- Hej mamo, cześć tato. Co tam ?

\- Po staremu, a u was ?

\- A jakoś leci. Byliśmy na zakupach, trochę pograliśmy w karty. Przed chwilą skończyliśmy oglądać telewizję.

\- Nie kłócisz się z bratem ? - Widać było że moja mama nie mogła uwierzyć że potrafię żyć w zgodzie z moim rodzeństwem

\- Oczywiście, a nawet bardzo mi pomaga. Pilnuje żebym się nie przemęczała i dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa. A u was jak ? Rose nie płacze że kolejnej osoby nie ma w domu ?

\- Tym razem tata, który cały czas siedział cicho się odezwał - Trochę jest smutna, bo teraz to ona jest tutaj najstarsza. Pytała się kiedy przyjeżdżacie do nas na święta.

\- Mamy dopiero 6 grudnia. Najszybciej to tak koło 18 dopiero będę mogła przyjechać ale Mat myślę że za kilka dni wróci. Tak w weekend powinien już być, chyba że wcześniej będzie miał mnie dość. - Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- To zrozumiałe. A jak się czujesz ? Wszystko w porządku ?

\- Jasne, głowa mnie jeszcze trochę boli i czasem mi się w niej kręci ale tak to wszystko w porządku.

\- No a kiedy masz iść do lekarza ?

\- Mamo, jutro jest niedziela, więc pewnie dopiero w poniedziałek albo we wtorek. Jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Dobrze dobrze. A gdzie jest Mat ? Chciałabym z nim trochę porozmawiać, zresztą ojciec również.

\- Jest w łazience, bierze prysznic.

\- Już skończyłem. - Nawet nie usłyszałam kiedy wyszedł z łazienki.

\- A to dobrze, to ja idę się wykąpać a ty porozmawiaj z rodzicami.

\- No spoko. Jak by był problem to mnie zawołaj, zgoda ?

\- Jasne.

Poszłam się wykąpać, umyłam zęby i przebrałam w piżamę. Kiedy wyszłam z niej to Mat już spał a mój telefon leżał na szafce obok mojego łóżka.

 **Nick**

Ze względów na zamach na moje życie zostałem przeniesiony do innej sali. Mój niedoszły morderca zmarł kilka minut później pomimo starań lekarzy. Do dzisiaj nie wiem jak Bogo udało się to tak załatwić że media się o niczym nie dowiedziały. W każdym razie spisali moje zeznania, pobrali odciski palców z tajemniczej postaci oraz wzięli próbkę trucizny ze strzykawki. Jak się później okazało trucizna była niemal nie do wykrycia. Działa bardzo szybko ale istnieją mniej bolesne sposoby aby umrzeć. W poniedziałek udałem się do ordynatora na rozmowę. Zapukałem, odczekałem kilka sekund i wszedłem.

\- Dzień dobry, chciał pan mnie widzieć.

\- Tak panie Bajer. Proszę usiąść.

Następnie podszedł do szafki i wyjął, jak podejrzewam moją teczkę lekarską. Przejrzał na szybko ostatnie wyniki badań, osłuchał mnie i sprawdził odruchy.

\- Hmm, wygląda dobrze. Kości się zrosły, reakcja źrenic prawidłowa, odruchy poprawne. Niepokoją mnie tylko trochę pańskie wyniki krwi.

\- A dlaczego ?

\- Ma pan niedobór wielu witamin. Są na dolnej granicy więc myślę że mogę pana wypisać.

\- To chyba dobra wiadomość. Jeśli mam być szczery to trochę mam już dość leżenia tutaj.

\- Rozumiem pana. Jutro dostanie ode mnie pan wypis. Musi pan tylko przychodzić 2 razy w tygodniu na kontrole oraz brać lekarstwa, a zwłaszcza witaminy. Wyleczenie wszystkich obrażeń kosztowało pański organizm wiele energii oraz mikroelementów. Jestem zdziwiony że nie czuje się pan zmęczony.

\- Ja również nie wiem. A o której mam się zgłosić po wypis ?

\- Prosiłbym z rana tak po obchodzie. Przed 9 było by najlepiej.

\- To wszystko panie doktorze ?

\- Tak.

\- Dziękuję bardzo i do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia.

Następnie udałem się do swojego nowego pokoju i zacząłem powoli pakować swoje rzeczy. Trochę ich się zebrało ponieważ wiele z nich Finnick przywiózł z mojego mieszkania. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, chyba z godzinę. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem że drzwi się otwierają. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach byłem aż nad to wrażliwy więc natychmiast się odwróciłem z rękami podniesionymi do góry w pozycji obronnej na wszelki wypadek.

\- Hej Nick. A ty co, zamierzasz się bić z kimś czy jak ?

\- Aaa, Judy. Wybacz, jestem trochę zestresowany. - Oczywiście nie mogłem jej powiedzieć o zamachu ponieważ Bogo zabronił rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek.

\- Aha, spoko. A co robisz ? - Łapką wskazała na moją torbę. W jej głosie wyraźnie wyczuwałem nadzieję.

\- Pakuję się. Jutro z rana mnie wypisują. - W między czasie przystawiłem krzesło dla niej do swojego łóżka aby tak nie stała.

\- To chyba dobrze, no nie ? W końcu wrócisz do domu. - Na twarzy miała wyraźny uśmiech a oczy aż jej lśniły z radości.

\- No pewnie, będę mógł robić co zechcę, jeść wszystko na co tylko będę miał ochotę i wstawał kiedy będę miał chciał.

\- Hehe, fakt. To jest plus bycia na urlopie.

\- A co cię tutaj sprowadza ? - Starałem się aby mój ton wskazywał na to że ma jakiś ukryty cel.

\- A muszę mieć jakiś powód aby przyjechać do ciebie ?! - Widziałem że ją rozgniewałem ale chciałem się trochę podroczyć.

\- No a na serio ? Byłaś na kontroli. Zgadłem ?

\- Tak. A wracając pomyślałam że zajrzę do ciebie ale chyba nie powinnam.

Już chciała zejść z krzesła ale złapałem ją za łapkę i powiedziałem:

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Cieszę się że wpadłaś. Przynajmniej wiem że komuś na mnie zależy.

Nie wiedzieć czemu wypowiedziałem właśnie te słowa. Od razu oboje się zarumieniliśmy i trochę zmieszaliśmy. W końcu jednak złamałem tę niezręczną ciszę która zawisła w powietrzu.

\- I jak na kontroli ?

\- Dobrze, mam brać jeszcze leki ale wszystko idzie dobrze. A co u ciebie ?

\- Nic takiego. Jak wyjdę mam brać leki oraz zażywać witaminy. No i oczywiście będę musiał przychodzić na kontrole.

\- Nic strasznego ale czasem się nie chce. Ja tak dzisiaj miałam. Gdyby nie brat to pewnie bym nie przyjechała.

\- Od czegoś na się rodzeństwo. - Rozbawiło mnie to trochę co spowodowało że oboje się uśmiechnęliśmy. - A gdzie on jest ?

\- Czeka w barze 2 piętra niżej. I chyba będę musiała już lecieć bo zacznie się denerwować. Już taki jest.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Pozdrów go ode mnie.

Chciała już zejść z krzesła ale nagle się zatrzymała i tak patrzyła na mnie z rumieńcem na twarzy. W pewniej chwili pochyliła się nade mną i nasze usta zetknęły się w krótkim i namiętnym pocałunku. Nie wiedziałem nawet jak zareagować. To były najlepsze kilka sekund mojego dotychczasowego życia. W pewniej chwili usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Judy również to usłyszała i oboje odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi. Dana postać już wyszła i zamykała za sobą drzwi jednak obaj wiedzieliśmy że to Finnick.

\- Eeee, wybacz. Nie powinnam tego robić.

\- Hmm ? Co ? A nie, nie przepraszaj. To raczej ja powinienem cię przeprosić.

Następnie zeskoczyła z krzesła i podeszła do drzwi. Wtedy się odwróciła i powiedziała

\- To cześć. - Cały pyszczek miała oblany rumieńcem, a nawet uszy. Zresztą ja chyba też nie wyglądałem lepiej.

\- Trzymaj się i do zobaczenia.

Następnie wyszła a ja położyłem się znów na łóżku i zacząłem marzyć. Niestety nie mogłem się tym cieszyć długo ponieważ chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Finnick.

\- Cześć stary, nie przeszkadzam ?

\- Hejka. A co tak się szczerzysz jak mysz do sera ?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz ?

\- Nie miałeś kiedy wpaść ? Nie mogłeś za kilka minut ?

\- Sorki, nie wiedziałem co się tutaj dzieje. - Usiadł na krześle ale nadal się uśmiechał.

\- Dobra, nie twoja wina.

\- I jak było ?

\- Co było ?

\- No wiesz co. Nie udawaj głupszego niż na jakiego wyglądasz.

\- Hmm, trudno się wypowiedzieć.

\- Spróbuj.

\- Fantastycznie.

\- Tylko tyle ?

\- A co mam ci więcej mówić ? Zresztą chyba nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Masz rację. Dobra, co tam u ciebie. Kiedy wychodzisz ?

Nie będę się rozpisywał dalej ponieważ odpowiedzi na wiele jego pytań jest powyżej. Później pograliśmy w karty, pooglądaliśmy telewizję a nawet się wygłupialiśmy. Tak czas zleciał nam do wieczora. Na posiłki poszliśmy do baru ponieważ nie przepadam za jedzeniem szpitalnym a zresztą w barze ma się jakiś wybór a na oddziale musisz zjeść to co ci podadzą.

\- To co, kiedy po ciebie wpaść jutro ?

\- Tak koło 9-tej. Wtedy będę gotowy. Muszę tylko odebrać wypis.

\- No spoko. To do jutra.

Po jego wyjściu przyszła pielęgniarka z lekarstwami dla mnie oraz zbadać mi ciśnienie.

\- Przepraszam, ale dawno nie widziałem pani koleżanki.

\- Do prawdy ? A której to ?

\- Monika. Pochodzi z Polski.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nikt taki u nas nie pracuje. - W tym momencie całkowicie mnie zbiła z tropu.

\- A,a,a, ale jak to ? Przychodziła do mnie z lekarstwami i mierzyła mi ciśnienie.

\- Normalnie. Taka osoba nigdy nie pracowała tutaj. A przynajmniej nigdy na tym oddziale.  
-W tym momencie z wrażenia aż zbladłem. - Dobrze się pan czuje ?

\- Hmm ? Tak tak, muszę tylko pozbierać myśli.

Kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła ja zostałem sam z własnymi myślami. Nie wiedziałem już co jest prawdą a co kłamstwem. Byłem jednak pewny co do jednego, coś wisi w powietrzu. Coś, co mnie przyprawia o dreszcze.

 **Judy**

Nie pamiętam podróży do domu, ani co zjedliśmy na obiad po powrocie. Mój brat na początku próbował coś ze mnie wyciągnąć ale widząc że nie zwracam na niego zbytnio uwagi w końcu sobie odpuścił, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

\- Hej, Judy. Ziemia do Judy! Gdzie jesteś ?

\- Hmm ? Co ? A tak, masz rację.

\- Nawet o nic się nie pytałem. Co jest z tobą ? Od kiedy wróciłaś z kontroli jesteś nieobecna.

\- Hmm ? Sorki, możesz powtórzyć ? Zamyśliłam się.

\- Mówię że jesteś dzisiaj nieobecna. Coś się stało na kontroli czy jak ?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu naszło mnie na rozmyślania.

\- To coś nowego. Zwykle działasz impulsywnie. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się.

\- A co, nie wolno mi ?

\- Nie no, wolno ci. Tylko powiedz o czym tak rozmyślasz.

\- Na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń ze szpitala oblałam się rumieńcem. Przez głowę przechodziły mi setki odpowiedzi dla Matta jednak żadna nie kończyła się szczęśliwie więc postanowiłam skłamać. - Martwią mnie te wszystkie ostatnie wypadki. Moim zdaniem sprawca nie wybiera sobie losowych postaci. Coś musi ich łączyć tylko nie wiem niestety co.

\- Hmm, faktycznie, to trochę dziwne. Jak na razie żadna ofiara nie przeżyła. A nie możesz prześwietlić ich przeszłości ?

\- Niestety, nie mogę. Zostałam odesłana na przymusowe zwolnienie a później mam wraz z Nickiem przejść testy psychologiczne.

\- To nie dobrze. A nie masz nikogo kto mógłby zrobić to za was ?

\- Byłam aż wstrząśnięta jego zapytaniem. - ZWARIOWAŁEŚ !? Wiesz co Bogo zrobi i im i mnie jak się o tym dowie !?

\- Wybacz, chciałem pomóc tylko. - W głosie jego wyczułam że się speszył i stracił chęć dalszego doradzania mi.

\- Wybacz mi. Nie powinnam się unosić. Zresztą nie mam kogo poprosić o sprawdzenie tych danych. A nawet gdyby, to może zejść nawet to do lutego albo i dłużej zanim coś znajdziemy.

\- Wiem, że jako policjantka nie pochwalasz niczego co jest sprzeczne z prawem, ale istnieje inny sposób i to znacznie szybszy. - Wiedziałam już że ma jakiś pomysł i chciał się ze mną nim podzielić.

\- Masz rację. Jako policjantka muszę przestrzegać prawa, ale skoro jestem na zwolnieniu to mów dalej. - Nie miałam innego wyjścia jak tylko wysłuchać tego co chciał mi powiedzieć.

\- Jest w Zwierzogrodzie kilka osób które mogą zdobyć dla ciebie te informacje.

\- Dobrze, ale kim oni są ?

\- O kimś, kto nie żyje do końca zgodnie z prawem.

\- Na przykład ?

\- Kojarzysz może Jacka ?

\- To świńskie ścierwo od którego kupowałeś kiedyś prochy !?

Na samo wspomnienie tego aż się zagotowałam.

 **Kilka lat temu:**

Jak zaczynałam drugi rok w akademii policyjnej mój braciszek zaczął brać narkotyki. Na początku zaczęły wszystkim znikać pieniądze i nie mieliśmy pewności czy ktoś nas okrada czy może któryś z członków naszej rodziny nie okrada innych. Wszystko wyszło na jaw kiedy weszłam do jego pokoju pod jego nieobecność. W szufladzie jego biurka znalazłam torebki z białym proszkiem. Wiedziałam jak rozróżnić poszczególne rodzaje narkotyków. Najlepszym sposobem jest zazwyczaj nałożenie trochę na palec i wetrzeć w język. Raptem po kilku sekundach mi on zdrętwiał więc wiedziałam od razu, że to kokaina. Poszłam do łazienki przepłukać usta i wróciłam do jego pokoju i czekałam aż wróci. Kiedy wszedł do siebie był pobudzony, ręce mu się trzęsły. Już wiedziałam że bierze. Nawet mnie nie zauważył tylko podbiegł od razu do biurka i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie.

\- Gdzie to jest ? No musi tutaj być, przecież nie wyjmowałem ich stąd.

\- Yyhm. - Brat aż podskoczył.

\- Cześć Judy. Nie zauważyłem jak weszłaś.

\- Nie dziwię ci się. Siedzę tutaj trochę dłużej niż ty. - Byłam na niego tak zła że miałam ochotę go rozerwać gołymi rękami ale postanowiłam zachować spokój.

\- Aha. A mogła byś na chwile wyjść ?

\- A po co ?

\- Eeee. Bo chce się przebrać.

\- A nie wciągnąć sobie kreskę !? - Po czym wyjęłam ze swojej kieszeni wszystkie torebeczki jakie tylko znalazłam w jego pokoju. Mat aż osłupiał. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić.

\- Oddaj mi to. To nie twoje.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Potrzebuję tego.

\- Oczywiście że nie rozumiem. Jak można niszczyć sobie zdrowie takim świństwem. - Nie odpowiedział mi tylko od razu się na mnie rzucił i próbował zabrać mi je siłą. Na jego nieszczęście w akademii nauczono nas jak się bronić i jak unieruchomić delikwenta więc w ciągu 2 sekund leżał na ziemi a ja wbijałam mu kolano między łopatki aby nie mógł się tak łatwo ruszyć. - A teraz mnie posłuchasz ! Zapisujesz się na odwyk a ja nic nie powiem rodzicom. Jednak od tej pory będę miała na Ciebie oko. I nie licz że się nie dowiem jak znowu zaczniesz brać. Teraz idę wszystko wyrzucić i nawet nie próbuj się na mnie znowu rzucać bo zaboli się bardziej niż teraz. JASNE !?

\- Tak. Widać że nie podobała mu się ta perspektywa ale nie miał innego wyboru. Gdyby rodzice się o tym dowiedzieli, wywalili by go z domu. Zresztą rodziny się nie wybiera i trzeba sobie pomagać. A niestety w takich wypadkach najbardziej skuteczne są radykalne kroki.

\- I przy okazji oddasz wszystkim pieniądze które zabrałeś i przeprosisz.

\- A co ja mam im niby powiedzieć !?

\- Wymyślisz coś. Jesteś w tym niezły.

Następnie go puściłam i udałam się do łazienki gdzie wszystko wrzuciłam do ubikacji i spuściłam wodę, a Mat stał w drzwiach łazienki i miał łzy w oczach. Na szczęście przyłapałam go bardzo szybko więc nie musiał długo chodzić na kurację. Później jeszcze chodził do psychologa ponieważ złapał depresję ale to również nie trwało za długo.

 **Czasy współczesne**

\- Chyba nie utrzymujesz z nim kontaktów ?

\- Nie, ale wiem że przeniósł się do Zwierzogrodu.

\- No to niby jak chcesz go namierzyć nie mając z nim kontaktu ?

\- Ja nie mam ale znam kilka osób które utrzymują go z nim.

\- Powinszować znajomych. - Ton mojego głosu aż kipiał goryczą.

\- A czego oczekiwałaś ? Zresztą teraz może nam się a raczej tobie to przydać.

\- Wiesz co ? Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Jestem już trochę zmęczona a muszę jeszcze się umyć.

\- No spoko. To idź a ja zrobię w między czasie kolację.

Po kolacji rozmawiałam jeszcze z rodzicami i położyłam się do łóżka. Jednak myślami byłam znów w Sali szpitalnej i rozmyślałam.

„ A co jeśli się na mnie teraz gniewa ? Przecież to może zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń. Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło aby coś takiego robić ? Zupełnie tak jak bym przestała całkowicie myśleć a moje ciało samo się kierowało. Zresztą nie wypada związywać się z kimś z kim się pracuję, a już na pewno nie w takim zawodzie. A co jeśli mu się nie spodobało to ponieważ jestem jeszcze niedoświadczona w tych rzeczach ? Przecież jest ode mnie starszy i na pewno miał już minimum jedną dziewczynę. Na pewno wie i umie więcej ode mnie. Zresztą co inni sobie pomyślą ? Lis z królikiem ? To przeczy samym prawom natury. Ale przecież serce nie sługa, miłości się nie wybiera." Takie oto myśli krążył mi po głowie oraz wiele innych, a każda następna dziwniejsza i gorsza od poprzedniej.

* * *

Mam nadzieję że się podobało i przepraszam że tak długo się nie ukazywał ten rozdział ale niestety nie miałem kiedy go ukończyć. 1 października wracam na studia więc może uda mi się jeszcze napisać jeden rozdział przed rozpoczęciem nauki.


End file.
